Juggler's Rage
by SSBFreak
Summary: (COMPLETE!) Toppo falls in love, but is someone getting incredibly jealous? (you'll see several pairings, but mostly ToppoMio)
1. Around Budehuc

Chapter One: Around Budehuc  
  
Toppo walked along the deck of Budehuc Castle's ship, hands in his pockets. He gazed over the railing, staring at the far off mountains, which wasn't hard because of the beautiful weather, which was a good change from the stormy weather from the night before. Toppo sighed happily. He always enjoyed staring at scenery like this.  
  
Nei had taken Shabon over to Mamie's restaurant for some lunch. Toppo decided not to accompany them, as he wasn't feeling hungry. Toppo wanted to take this time for himself to wander around Budehuc and enjoy his surroundings.  
  
As Toppo looked at the gorgeous mountains, something caught his eye. He focused on the exit to the Northern Cavern, which was somewhat difficult to do because it was so far away. Squinting and shading his eyes from the sun with his hand, Toppo managed to spot six figures standing at the cavern's edge, although the two youngest, a blue-clad male and a Karayan girl, were the only ones actually looking at the scenery. The two oldest of the six looked like they were having a heated argument, and the oldest female was trying to break them apart. The last person, a black haired man, stood aside, watching the argument.  
  
Toppo snickered. It was just Geddoe and his team on another trek through the Northern Cavern.  
  
The juggler decided to start walking around Budehuc castle. In fact, the ship was his first stop. Toppo turned around and walked below deck.  
  
Below deck, Toppo noticed something he hadn't noticed when he first arrived: two children sitting against the wall. The girl was sound asleep, her head resting on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Toppo raised an eyebrow. Rody and Belle? He always thought that Belle had a crush on Hugo. Rody's jacket was draped over her like a blanket, and Rody was gently stroking her hair. Toppo looked at the sleeping girl, wondering how she could sleep until lunch, but then again, he had no idea what Belle had gone through last night.  
  
(A/N: Yes, I know this is a tie-in to my last Suikoden fic.)  
  
When Rody spotted Toppo, he put his index finger to his mouth, indicating Toppo to keep quiet. A really stupid statement to someone like Toppo.  
  
Suddenly, Toppo smiled at Rody. He gave a thumb's up and mouthed 'You da man, Rody' before turning around and walking off the ship.  
  
Toppo walked upstairs, avoiding Ayame's silent glare. The juggler continued walking, going up to the second floor. Toppo turned to walk towards the library. On the way, he spotted Rhett place something into the suggestion box. He also spotted Melville, Alanis and Elliot reading the latest installment of 'Erk's Adventures'. Toppo continued until he got to the library door. Toppo pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
Inside, Eike was standing close to the bookshelf, as usual. Watari was, surprisingly, sitting at a table, reading a book. Toppo spotted Ernie in her corner of the library, waving at the juggler, motioning him to come over. Toppo decided to see what the young scholar had to say, so he walked over to her.  
  
"Toppo, I've got great news!" Ernie said quietly. "I've gotten better in my work, so I can raise your Earth Magic a level higher!"  
  
Toppo grinned and raised an eyebrow. The better he was for using his Earth Rune, the quicker he could pull off the magic to wipe out enemies with an Earthquake or use defensive skills to protect Nei and Shabon. Almost immediately, Toppo nodded his head, telling Ernie that he wanted to raise his skill.  
  
Using her lightning quick teaching ability, Ernie had raised Toppo's ability to use his Earth Rune. Toppo smiled and nodded once, thanking Ernie for her help.  
  
The juggler turned around and walked towards the bookshelf, plucking an adventure novel from it. For several days, Toppo had been reading two chapters of the same novel every time he picked it up. He walked over to the table with the book and sat down across from Watari, whom was still reading his book, which turned out to be 'Romeo and Juliet'. Toppo raised an eyebrow. He never would've imagined that Watari read romance novels. As Toppo started to read the novel from chapter eleven, he heard Watari.  
  
"Hey." Watari said, not taking his eyes off his book.  
  
Toppo waved his left hand once, greeting the silent ninja.  
  
Before Toppo knew it, it was quarter to one. Toppo looked up from his book and stared at the clock on the wall. When he saw the time, his eyes sprang open. He was supposed to meet Nei and Shabon at the restaurant five minutes ago! Toppo jumped from his chair, ran to the bookshelf, placed the novel back and rushed out the door, avoiding the curious stare from Eike.  
  
Toppo bolted past Arthur's bulletin, where several of the kids in the castle had gathered to read the serial novel, and rushed down the stairs. However, once he reached the bottom of the stairs, something made him stop.  
  
"TOPPO!"  
  
Toppo tried to stop, but he was going so fast that it made it difficult. And the fact that he was running on the newly-polished marble floor only made it worse. Before he knew it, Toppo was on his back. The silent juggler looked at the source of the voice.  
  
"Toppo! I've got great news!" Jefferson said as he walked from the room he made residence. "I've come up with a new title to give you!"  
  
The juggler growled as he stood to his feet. He was NOT in the mood for another minute with Jefferson. In the blink of an eye, Toppo ripped a ball from his belt and hurled it through the air, sending it soaring straight towards the insane military man. The projectile found it's way to Jefferson's forehead, sending him to the floor. The ball bounced from Jefferson's forehead back into Toppo's hand. Toppo put the ball back as he turned around and continued running.  
  
Toppo turned the corner that led towards the Infirmary. He figured that it would be quicker if he went through Anne's tavern and down the steps that went directly to the restaurant. Bad choice. He noticed a young woman walking out of the tavern door, reading several sheets of paper. She had brown hair and wore a nurse's outfit. Toppo's eyes sprang open as he tried to stop himself. Alas, he was still on the marble floor, so his attempts of stopping ended in vain. Toppo collided with Mio as they both fell to the floor with a dull 'thud', Mio's papers scattering everywhere.  
  
Mio looked at who had collided with her, and the instant she saw Toppo, her eyes widened. "Toppo! Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said as she started to pick up her papers. "I should've been paying more attention to where I was going!"  
  
"...No, I should apologize..." Toppo said softly as he helped Mio pick up her papers. He wasn't in the habit of speaking in public, but he figured that the least he could do is apologize.  
  
Toppo picked up half of Mio's papers and handed them to her. After receiving them, Mio quickly sorted the papers she held and sighed, satisfied. She apologized to Toppo one more time before turning around and walking towards the Infirmary. Toppo watched Mio until she vanished through the Infirmary door. After she was gone, Toppo opened the door to the tavern and walked inside.  
  
Inside the tavern, Toppo saw Anne serving drinks to Leo, Mua and Wan Fu. However, just as he was about to walk out the door, he heard yet another voice.  
  
"Ah, Toppo!"  
  
Toppo groaned as he turned around. He was really starting to hate these interruptions that hindered his progress to the restaurant. He saw a masked man with a coat walking up to him.  
  
"Toppo, you're just the person I wanted to see!" Nadir stated. "I'm doing several plays in a few days, and I'm having a very special audience. I'm looking for only the best actors, and I'd like you to play the part of Romeo in 'Romeo and Juliet'."  
  
Toppo raised an eyebrow, which told Nadir he was wondering why the director chose him.  
  
"Although you only speak when you act, you do both with amazing skill." Nadir said. "I've done 'Romeo and Juliet' many times in the past, and from what I've seen, you're the best Romeo I've seen here."  
  
Toppo blushed. He didn't think he was THAT good.  
  
"In fact, everyone I've given a script to is really trying to improve their acting skills to impress my audience." Nadir paused for a few seconds. "Will you do it?"  
  
Toppo scratched his chin, thinking the whole thing over. After a few seconds, Toppo looked back at Nadir and nodded.  
  
If Nadir wasn't wearing the mask, Toppo would be able to tell that he was smiling. "Oh, thank you, Toppo!" Nadir exclaimed. "Here, I'll give you the script."  
  
Nadir handed Toppo several sheets of paper. As soon as he had them, Toppo nodded his head once, thanking Nadir. With that, Toppo turned around and ran out the door.  
  
Outside, Toppo quickly turned to his right, charging down the stone steps so fast it felt like he was going to trip. At the bottom of the steps, Toppo quickly made another right, running towards the restaurant. He quickly spotted Nei and Shabon sitting at one of the tables, Shabon swinging her feet under the chair playfully. Toppo smiled as he ran towards his two female partners.  
  
Despite what some people might have though, Toppo wasn't in love with Nei. He DID love her, but as a younger sister. He always feared for both Nei and Shabon's safety, so it gave him every right to be worried every time Nei went on a date with Roland or when Shabon went to play with some of the other kids.  
  
Nei saw Toppo running towards the tale she and Shabon were sitting at, and smiled. "You're a little late, Toppo." Nei said as Toppo screeched to a halt beside the table.  
  
"...Sorry..." Toppo said quietly. "...Lost track of time."  
  
"What's that you've got in your hand, Toppo?" Shabon asked as she pointed to the several sheets of paper under Toppo's left arm.  
  
Toppo suddenly remembered the script as he puled it out to show Nei and Shabon. "...A script." He said softly. "...Nadir gave it to me...I'm going to be playing Romeo in a few days for a special audience."  
  
"Really?!" Shabon asked excitedly. She quickly turned to Nei. "Did you hear that, Nei?! Toppo's gonna be Romeo!"  
  
"I heard that." Nei told Shabon with a smile. She looked up at Toppo. "Who's Juliet?"  
  
Toppo was about to answer when he stopped. Nadir hadn't told him who was playing Juliet. Toppo looked at the cast list on the script. Apparently, the play was quite longer than normal, and had several new characters in it. He saw that Percival and Beecham were playing the guards, and Mamie the nurse. Toppo looked at who was playing Juliet, and once he did, his eyes widened.  
  
"...Mio..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Now, I'm sure that some of you think Toppo would be in love with Nei, but I just think that there's too big a gap in ages. From what DEL wrote on her site, Toppo is 33 and Nei is 19. In my book, that's too big an age difference. I wanted to give Toppo a girlfriend, and I figured that since Mio was closer to his age (27) and was a widow, I thought they'd make a cute couple. And I've seen some people pair Mio up with Mike. No offense, but I just think Mio deserves more that the man with the fake laugh.  
  
Now, before you guys get on me about what I've said in the past, let me explain. Yes, I know I said I was planning to do a Juan songfic as my next Suikoden fic, but don't worry. I'll have the fic up as soon as I find the flippin' lyrics. -_-  
  
Oh, and one more thing. DEL, is it alright if, in a future chapter, I make a reference to one of your fics? It would be your 'Unhappy Childhood' fic and I'd be writing about Guillaume being reminded of his mother. Is that alright with you?  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Next Day

Chapter two: Next Day  
  
Toppo spent most of the next morning reading over Nadir's extra-long script. He quickly realized that he had much more lines than normal, as it was the full play instead of the simple balcony scene. Currently, he sat in the shade under a tree, reading each of his lines carefully. Nadir said that he was having a special audience, so Toppo wanted to make sure he had all the lines down perfectly.  
  
The silent man quickly realized that Nadir wasn't kidding when he said everyone who had a part in a play was trying their hardest. Geddoe's team had arrived earlier, as a couple members of the defense force had a part in a play. Everyone was really wanting to be in top form. Juan was falling asleep less often during performances, Samus was putting more enthusiasm in his acting, and even Guillaume was improving his acting by cutting back on the laughing.  
  
Toppo looked up from the script to watch his two female friends, who were close by. Shabon was having a game of tag with some other kids, and it looked like she was having fun. Toppo focused on his elf friend Nei, who was sitting on a nearby bench with Roland. They both looked like they were having a conversation, and were enjoying each other's company.  
  
The juggler let a quiet growl escape his throat as he saw the obvious love between the two elves. To be honest, Toppo wasn't really fond of Roland. At ALL. He disliked Roland because the knight looked like he would be the kind to not care about having a wife or girlfriend, being so serious and all. Toppo thought Nei deserved more than that. He was just thankful that there were children in the area, because if there weren't, he'd knock some sense into Roland.  
  
Luckily for Roland, Toppo's thoughts were broken by a voice coming from his right.  
  
"Toppo!"  
  
Toppo responded by turning his head to the right. He saw a very familiar nurse coming in his direction. The juggler stood to his feet as Mio arrived by his side.  
  
"Toppo, Nadir tells me that you're going to play the part of Romeo!" Mio said. "I guess that means we'll be doing a lot of the play together!"  
  
Toppo blushed and nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking that, since we're in the same play, we should practice together." Mio suggested.  
  
Toppo scratched his chin, thinking it over. It would probably be better to practice with a fellow actor than to simply memorize the lines alone. Toppo looked at Mio and nodded. The nurse smiled. "Great! Let's go find a spot to practice!" She said.  
  
Although a little uneasy about leaving Nei and Shabon, Toppo agreed as he and Mio walked up the hill, leading to the rest of Budehuc Castle.  
  
Toppo and Mio walked around Budehuc Castle, looking for a place to practice. They had encountered many of the residents practicing for their own plays. Juan and Joker were doing a scene from 'Hamlet', and from the looks of things, Juan was playing the role of Hamlet. Ace, Mua and Guillaume were doing a scene from 'Macbeth', and it seemed that Ace and Mua were the stars. There were even a few plays Nadir thought up on his own being done. In fact, Toppo and Mio encountered Reed, Kathy and Leo doing a scene from one of Nadir's adventure plays. From the things they were saying, Reed seemed like the hero, Kathy the heroine and Leo the villain.  
  
Several minutes later, both Toppo and Mio were getting quite frustrated, not being able to find a spot to practice. As they were walking through the main area of the castle, Mio spotted something.  
  
"Hey, Toppo." Mio said. "What do you suppose is going on over there?"  
  
Mio pointed towards the Inn. Toppo looked to see what she was pointing at, and raised an eyebrow at the scene that lay before him. To the right of the Inn's door, hidden behind some large bushes, were two giant makeshift slingshots stuck in the ground, one slightly behind the other. Melville and a Karayan child were helping Elliot into the slingshot at the front as Jacques and Muto were helping Landis into the slingshot at the back.  
  
Toppo and Mio looked at each other, shrugged and walked over to the Inn to see what was going on.  
  
Melville saw the two adults coming. "Hey, Toppo! Miss Mio!"  
  
"Hello, Melville." Mio said. "May I ask what you people are doing?"  
  
"Well, Landis and I didn't get any roles in any of Nadir's plays." Elliot said with a playful grin. "So we've decided to call a truce for this one small event."  
  
Toppo and Mio both raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Jacques. The blue- clad man simply shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't know what it is."  
  
"We're going to play a prank on Lilly Pendragon." Landis said with one of his trademark chuckles.  
  
"What kind of prank?" Mio asked.  
  
Toppo raised his eyebrow again as a smirk crept across his face. {This I gotta see!} He thought.  
  
"Quiet!" Elliot said as he saw the door to the Inn starting to open. "Here she comes!"  
  
Melville and the Karayan boy pulled back on the giant elastic on Elliot's slingshot and Jacques and Muto did the same with Landis.  
  
"Wait for it..." Elliot said. As soon as he saw Lilly exit the Inn, he said. "Now!"  
  
With that, the elastics were released, sending Elliot and Landis flying in Lilly's direction, Landis slightly behind Elliot.  
  
Lilly left the Inn and walked into the warm weather. She breathed in the fresh air and looked at the people standing around the fountain in the middle of the area.  
  
Before Lilly could take another step, a screaming Elliot flew past her, several feet off the ground, flapping his arms like a bird. A split second later, Landis flew past her, also flapping his arms. He had a creepy grin on his face as he chased down the 'flying' boy. Both Elliot and Landis vanished beyond Cecile's guard post.  
  
Lilly stood in silence, staring off into space. She tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for what just happened other than Elliot and Landis could fly. Lilly took off one glove and felt her own forehead before walking away from the Inn.  
  
Toppo and Mio looked at each other before running over to where Landis and Elliot had vanished to. When the two adults found them, both Landis and Elliot looked like they were cracking up. Elliot was rolling on his back, doubled over in laughter, while Landis was laughing while clutching his knees to prevent him from doing the same.  
  
Mio looked back at Toppo. "We'd better find somewhere to practice before these two plan to play any pranks on us."  
  
Toppo quickly nodded as he and Mio turned around and rushed off.  
  
Several more minutes passed, and Toppo and Mio STILL couldn't find anywhere to practice. Mio threw her hands up in defeat. "It's no use!" She said. "We've been all over the castle!"  
  
Toppo was silent. He scratched his chin, thinking of somewhere no one would be practicing. Suddenly, a thought came to his head.  
  
"...Yaza Plains..." He muttered.  
  
Mio turned to look at Toppo. "What was that?"  
  
"...Just outside the castle..." Toppo replied quietly.  
  
Suddenly, Mio brightened, catching on to Toppo's idea. "Of course! Just outside the castle! No one would practice out there!"  
  
Toppo grinned and nodded. He and Mio rushed towards the gates of the castle and ran past a confused Cecile. Soon, they were in Yaza Plains.  
  
Neither Toppo or Mio wanted to encounter any monsters, so they moved to the right and stood alongside the wall of the castle, where they knew they'd be safe. Once they stopped running, Mio held up her script. "Should we start practicing?" She asked.  
  
Toppo nodded as he held up his script.  
  
Both juggler and nurse practiced their many lines they had in the play. When it came to the balcony scene, Mio climbed up onto a tree branch to get the feel of what it would be like on the actual stage.  
  
During the practice, Toppo used his voice to its full potential, speaking clearly and skillfully with every word. He quickly noticed that Mio had improved her acting greatly. Before, Nadir said that her acting was so-so, but from how Mio was performing now, Toppo thought that she could do Juliet as good as the best actresses who played Juliet, maybe even better.  
  
After about two hours, both Toppo and Mio were finished practicing the play. Mio thanked Toppo for helping her, and Toppo, although silently, returned the thanks. They walked back into Budehuc Castle, and walked past Cecile, who still held a confused glare.  
  
Toppo walked Mio towards the main building, through the front door, and towards the Infirmary. Once they arrived at the door, Mio turned to Toppo.  
  
"Thanks again, Toppo. I really enjoyed practicing with you." Mio said with a kind smile.  
  
Toppo blushed and said "Your welcome." quietly.  
  
Mio sighed. "Well, the big day's tomorrow night. We'd better be in top form." Toppo nodded. Mio bid farewell to Toppo as she walked into the Infirmary and closed the door behind her. Toppo stared at the door.  
  
"Tomorrow." Toppo muttered to himself. He cracked a grin. "...I'm looking forward to it..."  
  
Toppo turned around and walked into the tavern, deciding to go through it to get to the restaurant to meet Nei and Shabon. However, as Toppo vanished, a lone figured stood around a corner, watching him. He pushed his bangs away from his eyes as he stared at the door Toppo had gone through. Strangely, he wasn't acting his normal, cheerful way.  
  
"He's starting to take an interest in her." Mike said to himself. "If I'm going to ask Mio out, I'd better do it soon." He was tempted to go to the Infirmary now, but stopped himself. "Maybe I should wait until after the plays are all finished tomorrow." He grinned at the idea. "Yeah. That's it. I'll wait until Mio has the burden of the play off her hands."  
  
With that said, Mike turned around and walked back towards the room he was usually found in.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: *SSBFreak is rubbing his hands together* Yuh-huh-huh! The next chapter's when the action starts! Again DEL, I'm sorry for posting a Toppo fic first, but as I said before, I had no idea you were working on one to begin with. Anyway, please read and review! 


	3. Disaster Strikes

Chapter three: Disaster Strikes  
  
The next night was the big night for Nadir. His special audience had arrived not more than an hour ago. The audience consisted of several men and a couple women, all dressed fancy like they were presidents of different lands. Besides the spotlights on the stage, the only lights in the whole Tavern were the flames of several torches scattered around the floor of the Tavern, placed to add to the feeling of being in a big theater. Everyone was gathered in the tavern, and Anne had said to Nadir that she had almost never been this busy since she opened.  
  
Toppo and Mio stood backstage, each dressed in full uniform for their respective character. Toppo felt a little uneasy dressed the way he was, but if it was to impress Nadir's audience, he figured it was worth it. Toppo looked over at Mio. She looked like a whole new woman dressed like Juliet.  
  
'Romeo and Juliet' was going to be the last play Nadir was going to do, so everyone else was going ahead of Toppo and Mio.  
  
'Hamlet' was done first, and by the time it was finished, Nadir's audience was cheering wildly at Juan's performance. If Nadir wasn't wearing the mask, Toppo would bet that he was smiling proudly.  
  
Throughout the night, Nadir's plays continually pleased the audience. Every last one of Nadir's plays was amazing. Eventually, it was time for 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
  
As the play went on, Toppo and Mio waited patiently for their entrances. Soon, it was Juliet's cue to come on stage. Toppo silently wished Mio luck as she walked onstage.  
  
Mio said her lines perfectly and skillfully. The stage lights that shined down on Mio seems to make her hair shine and her eyes sparkle. Toppo's mouth hung open as he watched Mio saying her lines.  
  
{She's so beautiful.} Toppo thought. {I can't believe no one here's asked her out yet!} He was silent in his thought for a few more seconds. {Maybe I should ask her out after this. I really enjoyed practicing with her.} His eyes sprang open. {Am I actually taking a liking to Mio?!}  
  
Toppo was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Nadir wave him onto the stage. Toppo nodded at the director and walked onto the stage for his first scene.  
  
The play went on smoothly. Nadir smiled behind his mask. It seemed like it couldn't get any better. His audience loved the plays, the actor's performances, and even the service Ann gave them.  
  
Little did he know that things were about to take a drastic turn for the worse.  
  
The play went by smoothly, and was almost finished. And the whole audience was staring at Toppo and Mio with rapt attention.  
  
However, unknown to anyone, a shadowy figure stood outside the Tavern, staring in through the window. He looked around the Tavern, looking at everything in the room. Suddenly, his eyes focused on something that caught his attention: The curtains on the stage. He smirked evilly as he waved his hand in front of the window, focusing on the stage's curtains.  
  
The final act in the play had just finished. All of Nadir's audience stood up and instantly gave all the actors, Toppo and Mio especially, a standing ovation. On the stage, Toppo and Mio stood side by side, bowing to the audience. After doing so, Toppo looked over at Mio, who smiled at him. The look in her eyes told Toppo she was having the time of her life. Toppo smirked back.  
  
Suddenly, before anything else happened, the curtain on the left side of the stage burst into a pillar of fire! Everyone in the Tavern froze, staring at the flaming curtain, wondering how it could simply do that for no apparent reason. Everyone stayed calm, however, as the fire didn't seem to be spreading.  
  
The man outside increased his smirk. He waved his hand several more times before vanishing into thin air.  
  
Inside, everyone was starting to calm down when the curtain fire looked like it was dying down thanks to Anne throwing a bucket of water over it.  
  
However, everyone would quickly regain his or her fear.  
  
Little by little, the roof started to catch fire. Soon afterwards, the walls did the same. By now, everyone was freaked out. Everyone rushed towards a door, screaming as they ran out into Budehuc Castle. Nadir, Mio, Toppo and Anne all made sure they got everyone out before escaping themselves. Luckily, because of an old plan from the Budehuc staff, a special wall was separating the castle and Tavern, meaning that if the Tavern burned, the castle would be unharmed.  
  
After Nadir and Anne got everyone out, they both ran out as well. The only people left in the Tavern were Toppo and Mio. By now, the only part of the Tavern not burning was the floor. After double checking to make sure everyone had escaped, Mio looked over at Toppo.  
  
"That's everyone! Let's get out of here!" Mio said.  
  
Toppo nodded as he and Mio ran towards the door that would lead them outside.  
  
Unfortunately, the situation just got worse. Mio tripped over a fallen chair and fell to the ground. And if that weren't enough, she landed on her foot, twisting it. Mio let out a cry of pain as she held onto her foot.  
  
Mio's cry caused Toppo to freeze. He spun around and saw Mio on the floor, clutching her injured foot. Toppo was about to rush over to her to pick her up, but he stopped when he heard a loud crack coming from the roof. He looked up at the roof, and saw one of the beams almost ready to fall from the roof. What was so bad about it?  
  
Mio was directly underneath it.  
  
Toppo's eyes sprang open as, for the first time in what seemed like forever, he shouted. "MIO!" He cried. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to reach her in time, so he quickly lashed out his right hand, casting the quickest and most defensive Earth magic he could.  
  
Almost right after Toppo lashed out his hand and started the magic, it started to take effect. Mio became surrounded in a bright light that soon faded from sight. And not a moment too soon either, as the beam had just separated from the roof. The piece of flaming wood fell on top of Mio, but it split in two as both halves fell on either side of Mio, whom was unharmed the whole time. Seeing Mio alright, Toppo sighed in relief.  
  
However, just as Toppo was about to rush over to carry Mio out of the Tavern, something struck him hard against the back of the head. By protecting Mio, he had failed to notice a smaller beam partially fall from the roof swing down and hit him in the head. Toppo blacked out before he hit the floor.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Toppo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry, but he quickly tried to focus. As soon as he could see, he noticed a pair of big, wide, adorable eyes staring down at him.  
  
"TOPPO!" Shabon cried as she lunged at Toppo and threw her small arms around him. She started crying tears of happiness and she continued to hug him. "Oh, I'm SO glad to see you alright, Toppo!"  
  
As Shabon hugged him, Toppo looked around. Not only was he lying on a bed in the Infirmary, but it was also daytime. He quickly noticed his aqua- haired elf friend running over to him. Like Shabon, Nei threw her arms around the juggler.  
  
"Toppo, you scared us all half to death! You've been out for two full days!" Nei exclaimed. "Boy, if Borus and Percival didn't come back to check the Tavern, you and Mio wouldn't have made it out!"  
  
Toppo's eyes sprang open, remembering Mio. "Is she alright?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Toppo." A voice said. Toppo looked at the source of the voice and saw a brown-haired nurse limping over to him. Mio smiled. "I twisted my ankle, but it should be better by tomorrow." She paused for a few seconds. "Well, if you hadn't done what you did, my injuries could've been worse."  
  
Toppo blushed as Nei and Shabon released their grips on him. Nei looked down at Shabon. "Let's go, Shabon." She said. "Toppo's had a rough time."  
  
"Okay, Nei!" Shabon said brightly.  
  
Both Nei and Shabon bid farewell to Toppo and Mio as they left the Infirmary. After they were gone, Mio looked down at Toppo. "Thank you so much for saving me, Toppo." She said with a warm smile. "Is there any way I can repay you?"  
  
Toppo smiled. Mio said that her ankle would be better by tomorrow. This was his big chance! "...Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He asked softly.  
  
Mio raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."  
  
Toppo's smile increased. "You wanna go out tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
Mio's eyes widened as she grinned. "I'd love to, Toppo!" She said. "But I'm not off work until seven."  
  
"Fine by me." Toppo replied softly.  
  
"Great!" Mio said. She picked up a small container that was sitting on a table "Well, I need to deliver this medicine to Yumi. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Toppo was taken aback, hearing that Mio was going to walk. "You're alright to walk?" He asked.  
  
"I said I was fine, Toppo." Mio chuckled. "Stop worrying about me."  
  
Saying a final goodbye, Mio left the Infirmary.  
  
Mio walked through Budehuc Castle, heading towards the Inn to deliver the medicine. She realized that walking actually helped her ankle. However, as she was approaching the Inn, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey, Mio! Wait up!"  
  
Mio turned around and saw a young man with glasses running over to her. Mio smiled. "Hey, Mike." She greeted.  
  
"Hey, Mio." Mike said with a smile. He was silent for a little bit. "Look, I was going to ask you this the night of the plays, but the fire kinda held me back."  
  
Mio raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
Mike gulped before saying what he wanted to say. "You wanna go out tomorrow night?"  
  
The nurse's eyes widened in shock. That was exactly what Toppo had asked her! She paused until she gave Mike her answer. "I-I-I'm sorry, Mike. But Toppo already asked me out."  
  
Mike's eyes sprang open in shock as he stared at Mio. "Toppo?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mike." Mio said. "But Toppo asked me out first."  
  
Muttering a final apology, Mio turned around and continued limping towards the Inn, leaving a shocked Mike behind.  
  
Mike stood in silence for a few seconds before turning around and running towards the front gate. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He was upset because someone beat him to asking Mio out, and he was furious that it turned out to be Toppo.  
  
The man tore past Cecile, ran out of the castle and darted into Yaza Plains. Once he was a good deal away from Budehuc, Mike started pacing around angrily.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Mike growled. "My one chance to go out with Mio and I lose to a silent juggler!" He paused for a few seconds as he stopped pacing. "I wish there was something I could do about it."  
  
"There is." A voice said from behind.  
  
Mike spun around and found himself staring at a cloaked figure slowly walking out of the woods. The hood of the cloak was covering the figures head, preventing Mike from identifying it.  
  
"Come over here." The figure said.  
  
Although Mike was hesitant, he slowly walked over to the figure. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"My name is unimportant." The person said. "And I just want to help you."  
  
Mike was still a little suspicious, but decided to go along with it. "I'm listening."  
  
"I know that you have feelings for the nurse, but the juggler just seemed to beat you to it." The man explained. "So I think you should do something to the juggler to get your nurse friend back."  
  
Mike kept his guard up. He felt uneasy around this person. "How?"  
  
The figure leaned over and started whispering into Mike's ear. However, once he was finished, Mike's eyes sprang open in horror.  
  
"WHAT?!" Mike shouted. "There's no way in heck I'll do something like that! I know I want to get back at Toppo, but that is just evil!" Mike started backing away. "Sorry, but I'll have NO part in it!"  
  
"Unfortunately...you have no choice whatsoever." The figure said calmly.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the figure lashed out his left hand, firing a ball of energy at the unsuspecting man. The energy ball made contact with Mike's head as he was sent to the ground.  
  
The cloaked person smiled evilly as Mike slowly stood to his feet. While he looked normal, the only major difference was that he had a small shape embedded in his forehead.  
  
"My servant," The figure said. "You will return to Budehuc and act as if nothing happened to you." Mike, whom was now under the figure's control, nodded slowly. "Tomorrow afternoon, you will take action."  
  
Mike grinned evilly, nodded, turned around and walked towards Budehuc, putting on his cheerful smile and acting as if nothing happened.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: What's the figure's plan? Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review! 


	4. Kidnap

Author's notes: I don't have anything to say for this chapter, except this. DEL, I have a feeling that you're gonna have my HEAD for what happens in this chapter. (SSBFreak prepares to run)  
  
Chapter four: Kidnap  
  
The next day, Toppo was well enough to get out of bed. As Toppo thanked Tuta and Mio for everything, he left the Infirmary.  
  
After Toppo left the main building of Budehuc Castle, he looked around. Suddenly he spotted Landis walking towards the Bujitsu Center, carrying a log. Curious to see what was up, Toppo followed the Winghorder.  
  
As Toppo followed him, Landis continued marching past Juan's Bujitsu Center, where the blonde man was, obviously, asleep. Landis walked farther on, towards the ranch, which had burnt down several days ago, and if it wasn't for Reed's quick thinking, Kathy and her horses wouldn't have made it out.  
  
When Toppo reached the ranch, he found out why Landis was taking the log to the ranch: Several of the castle's residents were rebuilding the stable! The frame of the ranch was almost done, and it already looked good.  
  
After Toppo asked Leo, who was helping to build the stable, what was going on, he was given his answer. Apparently, while Toppo was still unconscious a couple of days ago, Reed simply walked out to the ranch with a hammer, nails and some wood. As Reed took down what was left of Kathy's stable, he was asked what he was doing. Reed simply answered. "You need to tear something down before you can rebuild it again.". That was enough to get several of the castle's residents to help out. Kathy, Leo, Landis, Peggi, Muto, Guillaume, Ace, Emily, Hugo and Futch were all helping Reed with the stable by the time Toppo woke up. Toppo agreed to help out as he grabbed a hammer.  
  
Toppo sat on a beam a few meters off the ground, hammering a nail into another beam, and Ace was sitting beside him As Toppo helped out with the rebuilding, Ace looked over at him. "You seem pretty cheerful, Toppo." He observed. "What's up?"  
  
"...I have a date tonight." Toppo replied quietly with a grin.  
  
Ace's eyes bulged, then he held his head. "This is just not fair! Toppo gets a date before I can and he hardly ever talks!"  
  
In frustration, Ace hurled his hammer downwards, not knowing what he was going to hit.  
  
*CONK!*  
  
"HEY!" Emily shouted as she rubbed her head. She grabbed Ace's hammer and threw it back, striking Ace in the forehead. Ace slumped forward and fell off the beam, landing on the ground with a dull 'thud'.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Okay, now that we're all here, would you PLEASE tell us what you want?!" Ex-council member Julian demanded.  
  
After Thomas and co. came triumphant over councilor Julian, several of the members, Thomas' father included, were removed from office by their own knights, and replaced by new council members who actually cared more for the people than themselves. Since then, those council members, Julian especially, wanted revenge on the young castle master. After Julian received a message to come to a seemingly abandoned castle not to far off of Zexen territory, he gathered the fired council members and an attendant, and they all went to the large castle, where they met with their contact.  
  
"It's quite simple." A figure in the shadows replied. "You want revenge on someone in Budehuc Castle, I want revenge on someone in Budehuc Castle. We need to work together if we're to be successful."  
  
"Who are you?" Thomas' father asked, seemingly changing the subject.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and grinned slyly. "My name is not important at the moment." Mike said. "I merely want to help."  
  
"Well, how are we going to get revenge?" Julian asked, getting impatient. "You have no soldiers, and the Zexen army isn't loyal to us anymore."  
  
Mike's grinned got a little bigger. "That's easily fixed." He said.  
  
Not taking his eye off the council members, Mike waved his hand. Then, in front of the council member's eyes, thousands of foot soldiers materialized out of thin air!  
  
Julian smirked, seeing the large army. "Very well, mister. You have our attention. What are you proposing."  
  
Mike slowly paced, staring at Julian. "You see, there a certain juggler in Budehuc Castle I want revenge on. I have a plan, but I need strategy. That's where you all come in. I need strategists." Mike smirked. "Here's the deal. If you help me, you'll soon see the downfall of Budehuc Castle."  
  
Julian scratched his chin, seemingly thinking the deal over. After a couple minutes, he cracked an evil smirk. "Deal."  
  
Mike grinned evilly. "Splendid! Here's the plan."  
  
As Mike relayed the plan to the ex-council members, the attendant with them was getting more and more horrified. Sure, the council had done crooked things in the past, but nothing like this!  
  
After Mike was finished, Julian was grinning evilly. "Sir, you have just come up with a spectacular plan! We of the council couldn't have come up with anything better!"  
  
Mike stared at Julian. "Now here is where you come in." He said. "While I do have a plan, I've got no strategy to pull it off."  
  
Julian looked back at the other ex-council members. They all nodded.  
  
"This is a good way to get back at that stupid son of mine." Thomas' father added.  
  
Julian looked back at Mike. "You have our support, sir."  
  
"Great!" Mike said. "Come into the castle. My troops will show you all to your studies and accommodations."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
After helping out at the stable, Toppo went around the castle, looking for something to do that would pass the time until his date with Mio. He had tried several things, such as helping clean up the remains of the theatre to make way for rebuilding it. Toppo went on the racetrack to see if he could beat Percival's time, but he was still three seconds to slow. Toppo had even gone into Goro's bathhouse when Jacques and Watari were already there. Nei had said that she had a bath earlier with Yumi and Mio, and they all became good friends afterwards, but Toppo didn't have such good luck. Jacques, Watari and Toppo were all silent almost the whole time.  
  
Toppo had tried to do several more things throughout the day, but nothing pleased him more than helping Landis, Elliot and several other of the residents play pranks on Lilly.  
  
Eventually, after what seemed like forever for Toppo, it was almost seven. Toppo quickly changed into something more formal than his normal attire, which turned out to be a beige jacket and brown pants with his normal shoes, and rushed over to the castle, hoping to catch Mio as she was getting off work. Toppo rushed through the castle and ran towards the Infirmary, his reddish-brown hair blowing around as he ran. Toppo had left his hat behind, as it didn't go very well with his formal outfit.  
  
Toppo quickly arrived at the door to the Infirmary, and not a moment too soon. It was seven. The juggler knocked on the door, and almost right away, it was answered. Mio stood at the door, also dressed formally. Instead of her nurse outfit, Mio was dressed in a blue, sleeveless, floor-length dress, and black shoes. She wore a thin necklace with a small diamond attached to it, which seemed to sparkle under the Infirmary lights. Mio giggled when she saw Toppo's eyes widen.  
  
"I got Tuta's permission to go back to my room at the Inn to get ready." Mio said. "After I got changed, I just came back to wait for you." When she noticed what Toppo was wearing, she smiled. "You look wonderful, Toppo." She said.  
  
Toppo blushed as he too smiled. "...You too." He said softly. He held out his hand to Mio. "...Shall we go?" He asked.  
  
Mio nodded as she took Toppo's hand. The couple left the Infirmary, leaving a smiling Tuta watching them go. While walking down the hallway, Mio turned to Toppo. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
  
Toppo turned to her and smiled. "...Iksay."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
An hour and a half passed. Toppo had taken Mio to a wonderful restaurant in Iksay, where throughout dinner, they each spent a good deal talking. Mio was surprised to see Toppo this talkative. Not once had he spoken this much outside of a play to anyone other than Nei or Shabon. After dinner, Toppo took Mio for a nice, long stroll through Yaza Plains, through a path where monsters never attacked. Throughout the walk, the juggler and nurse still talked. After a while, as the two were approaching Budehuc Castle, Mio felt Toppo wrap his left arm around her shoulder. Mio looked over at Toppo who smiled warmly at her. Mio returned the smile as Cecile greeted them at the gate to Budehuc Castle.  
  
To Toppo, however, his date was finished yet. He led Mio through the castle until they arrived at Mamie's restaurant. Mio didn't know what Toppo had in mind until they reached a bench and he offered her a seat. Mio smiled as she sat down on the bench. With one quick movement, Toppo was sitting on the bench beside her.  
  
Toppo wrapped an arm around Mio's shoulder as the two stared off into the glassy lake and the beautiful mountains on the other side. Toppo thought the night couldn't get any better.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Shabon laughed as she chased Melville, Alanis, Elliot, a Karayan boy and a Zexen girl around the main area of Budehuc Castle. The quartet of children were having a friendly game of tag, and at the time, Shabon was 'it'. She reached out her short arms and touched Melville's shoulder.  
  
"You're it, Melville!" Shabon laughed.  
  
As the four children played tag, Cecile stood at the front gate, watching the friendly game. The young guard smiled. She loved seeing kids having fun.  
  
Suddenly, as Shabon was running around, she felt a large breeze blowing against her, nearly knocking her off her feet. Shabon shook her head back and forth as she slowly stood up.  
  
"Whoa! What was that?" Shabon asked. She looked around but found herself staring at nothing but tall, black-clad legs. Shabon slowly looked up, but once she did, she wished she hadn't. Standing around her, surrounding her completely, were seven tall, black-clad soldiers!  
  
Before Shabon had time to do anything, one of the soldiers had thrown a rope around her and started coiling it around her arms, pinning them to her sides. Instantly, Shabon started struggling, attempting to break free. Melville and the others were trying to attack the soldiers, but not only did they do no damage, but they were all kicked aside and knocked unconscious. Shabon was unsuccessful in struggling, and soon, the soldiers had tied her up.  
  
One soldier looked at the others as he picked Shabon up. "You guys go back to the boss. I'll be right behind you." He said.  
  
Shabon's eyes widened as all the other soldiers vanished into thin air. Suddenly, Shabon started struggling again, knowing that these 'things' were kidnapping her. She stared at the direction of Mamie's restaurant, knowing that Toppo was down there, and Nei was also in that area.  
  
"TOPPO!!! NEI!!! HELP ME!!!" Shabon screamed before a thick cloth silenced her.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Mio stared at the beautiful lake and smiled. She had always been so busy with the patients at the Infirmary that she had never taken the time to look at a calm lake under the moon and stars on a cloudless night. She looked over at Toppo and smiled warmly. "Thanks for the wonderful night, Toppo." She said. "I've have a great time."  
  
Toppo turned to looked at Mio, her eyes sparkling under the moonlight, which also showed the radiant beauty of her face that the lights of Nadir's theatre couldn't take. "...Me too." He said with a smile.  
  
Somehow, Toppo and Mio found themselves staring into each other's eyes, neither wanting to look away.  
  
{Oh, how can I tell her that I love her?!} Toppo thought. {Maybe a kiss would help...}  
  
{Toppo's been so nice to me! I feel some sort of strange feelings when I'm with him...} Mio thought. {Am I falling in love with him?!}  
  
Still staring into her eyes, Toppo spoke. "...You're so beautiful." He said softly.  
  
Both Toppo and Mio found themselves drawing their faces closer to each other. Both newfound lovers closed their eyes as they were on the verge of kissing.  
  
However, as soon as their lips were inches away from each other, a shrill scream pierced the silence.  
  
"TOPPO!!! NEI!!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
Toppo's eyes sprang open, immediately recognizing the voice. Mio did the same. Both pulled away from each other as they looked in the direction of the scream.  
  
"Shabon!" Toppo cried.  
  
"Let's go!" Mio said.  
  
Toppo didn't argue. He simply stood up and rushed away from the restaurant, followed closely by Mio.  
  
Both Toppo and Mio tore through Budehuc Castle, hoping that they'd reach Shabon in time. Soon, they arrived at the main area of the castle. Everyone in the area was lying on the ground, unconscious. Well, almost everyone. A lone figure stood in the middle of the area, holding a bound and gagged girl under his arm. Toppo's eyes sprang open in horror.  
  
"SHABON!"  
  
Toppo tore at the figure holding his young friend. Unfortunately, just as he came within reach, the figure vanished into thin air, taking Shabon with him. Toppo ended up flying past where the figure once stood and found himself face down on the ground. When Toppo didn't move, Mio rushed over to him, thinking he was unconscious. However, when she reached him, she heard a soft sob coming from the juggler.  
  
"It's happened..." Toppo sobbed. "It's actually happened. I-I-I couldn't save her."  
  
"Toppo!"  
  
Mio looked in the direction of the voice, as did a teary-eyed Toppo. They both saw a blue-haired elf girl running over to them.  
  
"What happened?" Nei asked. She looked around. "Where's Shabon?"  
  
Toppo and Mio's eyes sprang open as they looked at each other. How were they going to tell her?  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Shabon's eyes sprang open when she saw several former members of the Zexen Council, one of which was Thomas' father, when she materialized under her captor's arm. She wasn't expecting the council to pull off something like THIS.  
  
Julian snickered when he saw Shabon. "Excellent. I guess our strategy worked." He turned to the figure holding Shabon. "Lock her up until the next phase takes effect."  
  
The soldier nodded as he carried his prisoner into the castle.  
  
Julian smiled evilly. This plan to take revenge on Budehuc was going smoothly. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Julian turned around and found himself staring at the young council attendant. "What is it?" Julian asked.  
  
"I'm out." The attendant said plainly.  
  
Julian raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"  
  
"I'll have no part in this, sir." The attendant replied. "The council has just become too corrupt to stoop as low as this."  
  
Julian narrowed his eyes, his rage flaring. "You DARE speak to your superior that way?!" He shouted.  
  
"You're no longer my superior, scum!" The attendant replied. "I'm getting out of here before things get any lower!"  
  
Without another word, the attendant turned around and ran off. As he watched the attendant run off, Julian smirked evilly. Three soldiers stood behind him.  
  
"Kill him." Julian said to the soldiers behind him. The soldiers complied with his wishes and ran off after the attendant.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Shabon cried silently as she sat in a dark room, ropes holding her to a chair. She had been locked up for only three minutes, and already her wrists were sore and she was beginning to hate the taste of the cloth in her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, she heard what sounded like something materializing in the shadows. Shabon stopped crying and looked into the shadows, only to see a strange figure in a cloak walk out.  
  
"Well, well, well." The figure said. "My servant made an excellent choice for a prisoner."  
  
Slowly, the figure walked over to Shabon, who was horrified at thinking what the person could do to her. Shabon's worst fears were confirmed when she saw a dagger emerge from his/her pocket via hand. Shabon felt the blade of the dagger against her neck. She sobbed silently and closed her eyes, waiting for it all to end.  
  
It never came.  
  
Shabon opened her eyes to see the figure draw the dagger away from her neck. "No. I shouldn't do it." The figure said. "If the juggler found out, he'd defeat my servant, releasing him from my control. I'm not quite done with him yet."  
  
The figure stepped away from Shabon and smirked. "Consider yourself lucky, girl." Without another word, the figure vanished, leaving Shabon alone again.  
  
Tears of fear rolled down Shabon's eyes as she returned to her crying. {Toppo, Nei, someone please help Shabon.} She thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
SSBFreak: Whew! That sure took me a while! Anyway, does anyone have any idea who this mysterious figure is?  
  
Ace: (appears out of nowhere) I know! It's-  
  
SSBFreak: DON'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU'LL WRECK IT! (SSBFreak goes Riot of Blood)  
  
Ace: Eep! (runs away screaming like a little girl) SAVE ME, ELAINEEEE!!!  
  
SSBFreak: (goes back to normal) Well, anyway, please read and review! Oh, and DEL, please don't get mad for what I did to Shabon in this chapter.  
  
(SSBFreak runs away while DEL chases him with Landis' scythe) 


	5. Helping Hand

Chapter five: Helping Hand  
  
Ever since she heard of Shabon's abduction, Nei had stayed in her room at the Inn, sobbing her heart out. It felt like a piece of her heart was torn from her, as she had felt pain she had never experienced before. Nothing like this had ever happened to ANY of the three musicians.  
  
Toppo however, while he still cried, was more furious than upset. He was partly furious at himself for letting it all happen. He had looked after Shabon for years and nothing had ever happened. But when he turned his back for an hour to go on a date, Shabon was kidnapped.  
  
Toppo sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at Shabon's tambourine he held in his right hand. In his left hand, he held a juggling ball. Toppo stared down at the tambourine, only one thing on his mind. Thinking of what Shabon could be going through fueled Toppo's anger even further. He gripped the ball in his left hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He swore to himself right there that if he ever found out where Shabon was, he'd march all the way to where she was, beat the living snot out of the vermin responsible and save her himself if he had to.  
  
Toppo was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud 'pop'. He stared at the ball in his left hand and found a large hole the shape of his fingers in it, all four of his digits minus his thumb shoved into it. Toppo had grown so angry that he had crushed the ball in his hand.  
  
The juggler sighed as he looked into the sky. The news of Shabon's abduction had spread throughout Budehuc Castle, and everyone had chipped in the join the search for her. Toppo's party had come up with nothing and returned to Budehuc first. Hugo, Futch and Franz had sent Fubar, Bright and Ruby to search from the sky while they went out on foot to search elsewhere. He hoped that someone would come up with something soon.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Fubar soared through the skies easily because Hugo wasn't riding on his back. The griffon searched the forests to the north of Budehuc Castle, looking for any sort of clue to where Shabon was. Truth be known, he was just as worried as anyone else in Budehuc, and was searching as hard as he could.  
  
After a few minutes, Fubar spotted something. He saw a young man dressed in council garb being chased by three black clad soldiers with swords. Fubar cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the young man. He looked somewhat familiar.  
  
Fubar knew that the young man was in danger, so he abandoned his search for a little bit to swoop down to save the man.  
  
The griffon let out a high-pitched screech, getting the attention of the fleeing attendant. As Fubar touched the ground, he gestured for the attendant to hop on. The attendant quickly complied and hopped on Fubar's back.  
  
As soon as the attendant was on his back, Fubar spread his wings and lifted off the ground. The black swordsmen were quickly approaching, but Fubar proved superior, taking off in the blink of an eye before the swordsmen had time to attack.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Several of the castle residents was gathered in the courtyard of Budehuc Castle, waiting patiently for Fubar to come back. Lilly's team was the last to arrive, and no one had found anything. Nei was still in her room, although she had cried herself to sleep. Even Bright and Ruby's searches had turned up nothing. Everyone could only hope that Fubar had found something.  
  
Suddenly, a loud screech pierced through the silence. Hugo's ears perked up as he look up at the source of the sound. Everyone else did the same. They saw Fubar flying overhead, preparing for a landing.  
  
Hugo quickly shouted to everyone in the area. "Get out of the way!" The Flame Champion shouted. "He needs space to land!"  
  
Some people quickly complied to Hugo's orders, getting out of the way so Fubar could touch down.  
  
As soon as Fubar's talons touched the ground, Hugo rushed over to his friend. "Fubar! Did you find anything?"  
  
Fubar nodded as he looked at his back and let out a soft 'kweeee...'. A figure sitting on Fubar's back slowly got off and set foot on the ground.  
  
Everyone in the area gasped as they saw who the person was. Cecile pulled up her spear and shield. "It's that council member!" She growled. "He's here to take over!"  
  
The attendant quickly turned to Cecile and waved his hands in front of his face. "No! I swear I'm not a member of the council! I'm just an attendant!"  
  
Hugo tilted his head, thinking that he recognized the man. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Hey! You're the attendant I gave the peace treaty to when I first came to Zexen territory!" He exclaimed.  
  
The attendant sighed as he looked at the ground. "Yes. That was me." He said.  
  
Hugo looked at Fubar. "Where'd you find him, buddy?" Fubar let out a few quiet screeches. Hugo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "He was running through a northern forest being chased by a few black swordsmen?"  
  
Ace folded his arms and stared at the attendant. "You have some explaining to do, buddy."  
  
"Yeah. What were you doing in a forest north of here?" Emily asked.  
  
The attendant sighed again. "I'll tell you everything. My name is Pablo, and I'm an attendant for the corrupt men that used to work for the council." He said. "Ever since he lost to the staff of Budehuc, councilor Julian has been wanting revenge. Recently, someone invited all of the fired council members to an abandoned castle. I tagged along, but I didn't know why. When we arrived, the person who invited us said he could help the council members get revenge. His plan?" He looked towards the back of the small crowd. "Kidnap the little girl known as Shabon."  
  
Toppo, who was too busy thinking of Shabon to pay attention, snapped his head up when he heard her name. Toppo quickly pushed his way to the front of the small crowd and stared at the Pablo.  
  
Pablo continued. "The man demonstrated his power by creating hundreds of foot soldiers, three of which were the ones chasing me through the forest. The reason that caused me to turn on the council is because those guys are just becoming too corrupt. I ran off, but Julian sent three soldiers on me, telling them to kill me." He turned towards Fubar and gently stroked his head. "And they would've succeeded had your griffon not arrived."  
  
"So, this castle north of Zexen territory is where Shabon is being kept?" Borus asked.  
  
"That's right, sir Borus." Pablo nodded.  
  
"Well, I say all of us storm that castle and save Shabon!" Mel shouted. A few people agreed with her.  
  
Pablo quickly shook his head. "No! The castle is so heavily guarded, someone will die for sure! If we send six people, two on each of your animals here, the guards won't see you coming and you'll have a better chance!" Pablo quickly turned to Hugo. "Noble Hugo, I am aware that you bare the True Fire Rune. However, that's what this man that invited us is after. Your true rune. In fact, he's after True Lightning and True Water as well. If he got his hands on all three, you wouldn't imagine what could happen!"  
  
"...Yes, we could...." Samus muttered, remembering the whole ordeal with Luc. He said it quietly enough so no one could hear.  
  
Chris stepped over to Pablo. "I think I get what you mean." She said. "If we send a small enough group, they won't be spotted as easily, which would raise the alarm for the rest of the soldiers!"  
  
Pablo nodded, then turned to the young castle master. "Master Thomas, is there anyone else inhabiting the castle?" He asked.  
  
Thomas raised an eyebrow. "You kidding? What you see here isn't even half of what we have."  
  
Pablo grinned. "Tell everyone to meet me here in ten minutes. That should be enough time for them to get ready."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Ten minutes passed. Thomas, Hugo, Geddoe, Chris and Pablo stood in front of the main building of Budehuc, overlooking the rest of the inhabitants, whom took up the rest of the courtyard and some of the 'front yard' by the Rune Sage and Inn. The only one absent was Nei, whom was still sleeping in her room at the Inn. Everyone stared at Pablo with rapt attention as he told them everything.  
  
"Now you all realize what's going on and know where Shabon is being kept. Fubar, Bright and Ruby will transport the team to the castle, and I need six people to go. The reason Hugo, Geddoe and Chris can't go is because their true runes would be in danger." He looked around the crowd. "Who here would like to be the captain of the team?"  
  
The crowd remained silent for a few seconds before a calm 'I'll do it.' Came from somewhere on the right. Everyone turned to the voice and saw a brown-haired knight in silver armour walking through the crowd and emerge at the front with the Flame Champion and co.  
  
Chris' eyes widened. "Percival..."  
  
Percival held up a hand, cutting Chris short. "Don't try to stop me, Chris." He said. "I've made my decision."  
  
Pablo bit his lip, thinking of the consequences if a Zexen knight died during the mission. After a few seconds, he turned to the rest of the crowd. "Very well. I'll need five people to accompany sir Percival."  
  
Toppo narrowed his eyes, thinking about what he could do to the council if he ever got his hands on them. Without looking, Toppo spoke to the person beside him. "...Roland..."  
  
The elf knight turned to Toppo with wide eyes. The juggler had never addressed Roland by name. "What is it, Toppo?" He asked.  
  
"...Take care of Nei while I'm gone." Toppo replied.  
  
Without giving Roland so much as a second to reply, Toppo pushed his way through the crowd, marching towards the front. He got to the front and stood beside Percival.  
  
Pablo nodded at Toppo and again turned to the crowd. "The team needs four more people."  
  
Everyone quickly heard a reply come from the crowd. A lone figure pushed through the crowd until he emerged at the front. Everyone instantly recognized him. "I'm the only fighter who can pilot Ruby with no problem." Franz said. "I'll do what I can." With that, he walked up to Percival and Toppo and stood with them.  
  
Sgt. Joe stood somewhere in the middle of the crowd, his head lowered. The only thing on his mind was Shabon. He remembered how much she loved playing around him, and the sergeant had even gone as far as to come up with a combo attack with her. While every time they did the combo attack, Sgt. Joe would become dizzy, but truth be told, he loved it every time. Shabon had accompanied the sergeant on so many missions in the past that he had become almost like her second guardian, Toppo being the first. The mere thought of what the council members could be doing to Shabon brought tears to his eyes.  
  
The sergeant narrowed his eyes, knowing what he had to do. Tears rolling down his beak, Sgt. Joe looked up and silently marched towards the front of the crowd.  
  
Hugo stared in surprise when he saw a teary-eyed duck emerge from the crowd. The sergeant looked at Hugo and read the expression on his face. "It's for Shabon, Hugo." Sgt. Joe said. "I'm going."  
  
"Me too!" Another voice shouted. Everyone turned to see an older Karayan emerge from the crowd.  
  
Pablo nodded as Sgt. Joe and Beecham stood with the rest of the team. He turned to the crowd. "Anyone else?"  
  
Cecile approached Pablo and stood to attention. "I was in the same area as Shabon when she was abducted." She said. "The least I could do is come along."  
  
"Very well." Pablo said as Cecile walked to the team. "These six will be taken to the castle north of Zexen by Fubar, Bright and Ruby." He turned to the team. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where in the castle Shabon is being kept, so you'll have to search."  
  
"Understood." Percival said.  
  
"Now, Fubar is the only animal who has an idea on where the castle is, so he'll be leading during the flight." Pablo continued.  
  
The team agreed as Fubar let out a screech to agree.  
  
Pablo sighed. "You six will be leaving in a hour. If you have any loved ones, say goodbye while you can. Because some of you might not get another chance."  
  
The six members of the team slowly nodded as Pablo turned to the crowd. "Okay. The meeting is adjourned."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Toppo watched as Percival and Franz were saying goodbye to Chris and Iku. As he saw the two couples embrace, Toppo walked off to find Mio. Roland was probably busy comforting Nei, and Toppo didn't want to disturb them.  
  
Toppo slowly walked through the castle, towards the Infirmary. When he arrived, he slowly knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone, hopefully Mio, to answer. Luckily, the door was quickly answered. Even luckier, it was Mio who answered the door. When she saw Toppo, she smirked weakly.  
  
"Hey, Toppo..." Mio said.  
  
"...Hey." Toppo replied. "I'm just...Here to say goodbye."  
  
"Oh..." Mio said. "Well, goodbye."  
  
Toppo suddenly noticed something clear running down Mio's face. He held a hand to her face and wiped away the tear. "Don't cry, Mio...I'll come back alive."  
  
Mio was silent. She managed to look at Toppo. "I know you will."  
  
Toppo gently wrapped his arms around Mio as she did the same. He didn't want the moment to end, but he knew he'd have to let her go if he was to go save Shabon.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Beecham stood in at the Blacksmith, waiting for Peggi to finish sharpening his weapon. Beecham didn't have any loved ones, so he figured he'd use the time he had to increase the power of his weapon.  
  
"Um...Beecham?" A feminine voice came from behind him.  
  
Beecham turned around to see a familiar figure slowly and shyly approaching him. "Chief Lucia? What is it?" Beecham asked.  
  
Lucia looked up at Beecham, tears staining her face. "Beecham, I just wanted to say goodbye."  
  
"Oh." Beecham said, his eyebrow raised at the fact Lucia was crying. "Well, goodbye."  
  
"I hope that you'll come back in one piece." Lucia sniffed. "If you died out there..." She drowned herself out in her own crying.  
  
Beecham stared at Lucia with a concerned glare. Even Peggi stopped hammering the sword to stare at the Karayan chief with wide eyes.  
  
"C-Chief Lucia, why are you crying?" Beecham asked, grabbing Lucia's shoulders.  
  
Lucia stared up at Beecham for a few seconds before lunging at him and throwing her arms around him. "Because whenever you go on a mission without me, I worry about you." She sobbed into Beecham's chest. "I've never been this upset because we've never faced anything like this before." She paused for a couple seconds. "You've been so protective to me, and I've never found a way to return the thanks."  
  
Beecham didn't know what else to do other than return the embrace. "It's my job to protect you, chief Lucia." He assured. "Besides, nothing really BAD has happened to me."  
  
Lucia instantly pulled away and stared at Beecham. "Beecham, you got that scar because of me!" She cried. "Since then, I've wanted to show you how much I care!"  
  
Beecham stared at Lucia with wide eyes. Did she just say that she liked him? Beecham quickly wrapped his arms around Lucia again to comfort her. "It's alright, chief Lucia. I promise I'll come back alive."  
  
Lucia pulled away from Beecham and looked at him. "Thanks, Beecham." She said. Then, much to Beecham's surprise, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye." She said before turning around and running off.  
  
Beecham stared off into space, feeling his cheek. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a snicker come from behind him. He turned around to see Peggi grinning at him. "What?" He asked.  
  
With a sly, toothy grin, Peggi handed the sword back to Beecham. "She likes you." He said.  
  
Beecham thanked Peggi, sheathed his weapon and walked off, thinking about what Lucia had said.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
An hour later, the team of Percival, Toppo, Franz, Sgt. Joe, Beecham and Cecile were gathered at the front of the castle with Pablo, Fubar, Bright and Ruby. Everyone else stood away from them, giving the animals room to lift off when it was time. Pablo was giving the team instructions.  
  
"Now, be careful when to come across the guards at the gate." Pablo said. "They're the toughest soldiers that were created."  
  
Percival grinned. "That shouldn't be a problem. Most of us have offensive runes."  
  
"Very well." Pablo said. "Remember that once you find Shabon, get the heck out of there. Once the soldiers know that you're inside, there's no escaping."  
  
After Pablo finished, he wished the team good luck. The team said their final goodbyes to everyone before climbing onto the animals. Beecham and Sgt. Joe sat on Fubar, Franz and Toppo on Ruby, and Percvial and Cecile on Bright.  
  
Fubar and Bright let out a screech as all three animals lifted of the ground.  
  
However, as the animals were starting to take off, everyone failed to notice Koroku charge from the crowd, leap into the air and grab hold of Bright's tail. Luckily for him, Bright didn't seem to notice.  
  
With that, all three animals took to the skies, everyone on the ground silently wishing them luck in the mission.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Rescue Attempt

Chapter six: Rescue Mission  
  
The trio of Fubar, Ruby and Bright soared through the night sky, carrying the six members of the rescue team on their backs. Fubar in the lead, the three animals were quickly advancing on the castle where Pablo had said Shabon was being kept.  
  
However, unknown to any of the three animals or any of the six team members, a beige dog silently hung by Bright's tail, its little arms wrapped around it. Koroku looked down at the ground far, far below and forced himself not to gulp. He didn't want to alert the team or animals, as it would ruin his entire hope of helping out.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever for Toppo, the castle came into view. Everyone quickly spotted three black-clad swordsmen standing outside the front door, so they decided to play it safe and land in the forest.  
  
Fubar, Bright and Ruby silently landed on the ground, as soon as they did, the team of six hopped off just as quiet. As soon as they touched ground, Koroku let go of Bright's tail and silently ran aside so as not to be noticed.  
  
Sgt. Joe looked at Fubar. "You three say here and be quiet." He instructed. "We don't need you three getting killed yourselves."  
  
Fubar nodded and quietly screeched in agreement. Sgt. Joe turned to Percival and nodded.  
  
"Okay." Percival whispered. "Now that we're here, anyone have any idea on how to get past those guards?"  
  
Beecham smirked. "Leave that one to me." He whispered slyly.  
  
The rest of the team followed Beecham to the edge of the forest, where they could see all three of the soldiers. Everyone quickly hid behind a tree or bush so they wouldn't be detected. Pablo had said himself that these guys were enhanced soldiers.  
  
Beecham waved his hand at the soldiers, casting his Water Rune. Suddenly, a trio of icicles pierced through the ground and stabbed the three soldiers, making them disappear in an instant.  
  
The team of six slowly tiptoed out of hiding, with Koroku silently following. As they got closer to the castle, they spotted several guards patrolling on the roof. Franz made quick work of them with his Lightning Rune.  
  
The team quickly but quietly approached the front door to the castle. They weren't surprised to find it locked.  
  
"Great!" Cecile whispered sarcastically. "NOW how are we supposed to get in?"  
  
Toppo smirked. He silently walked over to Cecile and grabbed her spear.  
  
"Hey!" Cecile hissed. "That's mine!"  
  
Toppo didn't reply. He simply jammed the long point of the spear into the keyhole, which wasn't that big considering that the door wasn't either. Toppo lightly twisted the spear until he heard a click. The juggler removed the spear from the keyhole, handed it back to Cecile, and pulled open the door and silently as he could. He gestured for the rest of the team to go in as the rest stared at him oddly.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Franz thought aloud. The team walked into the castle, and Toppo quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
There were several guards in the main hallway, but an Earthquake from Toppo's right hand quickly dispatched them. Walking down the now-empty hallway, the team looked around. Paintings were hanging all over the walls, and statues of strange-looking creatures were placed all the way down the hall.  
  
Soon, Percival's team arrived at a pair of staircases, one going up and one going down. Cecile looked from on staircase to the other.  
  
"What do we do?" The young guard asked.  
  
"We should split up." Franz suggested. "There should be at least on more floor above the one those stairs lead to, so we'll be able to cover more ground."  
  
"Excellent suggestion, Franz." Percival said. "Very well. What should the teams be?"  
  
"Toppo and I will go downstairs." Sgt. Joe said. Toppo nodded. If he were feeling more talkative, he would've suggested that himself.  
  
"Okay. Cecile and I will keep going up and search the higher floors." Beecham added.  
  
"Yeah. The higher floors might not be as big as the lower ones." Cecile said.  
  
"Okay." Percival said as he turned to Franz. "You okay with searching the middle floor with me?" Franz nodded.  
  
Percival smirked. He put his fist out into the middle of the circle of team members. "Remember our objective." He instructed. "Also remember that we must all try to make it out of this alive. If one of us falls into danger, the other must do everything in his or her power to save them." He paused for a few seconds to look around at his team. "Teamwork?"  
  
Toppo quickly put his hand on top of Percival's. "...Teamwork." He said, cracking a smirk.  
  
Cecile had to stretch her arm up, put she too put her hand on top of the duo's. "Teamwork!" She said brightly and confidently.  
  
Beecham too smirked and also put his hand on top of the trio of hands. "Teamwork!"  
  
Sgt. Joe confidently placed his wing on the pile of hands. "Teamwork!" He said boldly.  
  
Franz quickly put his hand on top of the pile. "Teamwork!"  
  
All six members of the team lifted their hands into the air, all of them forming a fist. "Teamwork!" They all said, quiet enough not to alert any nearby guards.  
  
With that, the team split up, Toppo and Sgt. Joe running downstairs and everyone else running upstairs.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
The duo of Cecile and Beecham slowly walked through one of the upper floors, searching for any sort of clue to where in the castle Shabon could be. Even if they found a Council member, they could get him to talk.  
  
Cecile was right about the upper floors being smaller than the lower floors. She and Beecham had searched three floors top to bottom in ten minutes, although they still didn't have any luck in their mission. They had come across many guards, but none stood up to Beecham's Water Rune or Cecile's Attack Rune. They couldn't understand how they could be enhanced soldiers.  
  
Eventually, the duo arrived at another staircase. This one looked different than the other staircases, looking smaller and it spiraled upwards.  
  
Beecham looked at Cecile. "Do you know where that might lead?" The old Karayan asked.  
  
Cecile examined the staircase for a few seconds, then gave her reply. "A staircase like that would most likely lead to the roof." She stated. "I remember seeing staircases like that in other castles I've been to in the past."  
  
"Then we're almost done." Beecham said. Cecile nodded sadly, knowing that they hadn't been successful in their search.  
  
Beecham and Cecile slowly worked their way up the winding stairs, weapons ready for anything.  
  
At the top of the long, winding staircase, a wooden door was against the wall. Beecham placed a hand on the doorknob and gave it a little twist, opening it. The mismatched duo walked through the doorway, onto the rooftop, just as Cecile predicted.  
  
Alas, the rooftop was all clear. Beecham sighed. "We'd better get going to meet up with the others."  
  
Once again, Cecile nodded sadly. They hadn't even come across a trace of Shabon or the council.  
  
Suddenly, the duo of Beecham and Cecile heard a slight chuckling from behind. They turned around and saw an older man dressed in councilor garb walking into view from behind the door's stone structure. He wasn't Julian, but instead had lighter hair and didn't wear a hat.  
  
Cecile's eyes sprang open. "You! You're Thomas' father!"  
  
Thomas' father sneered. "EX-father." He reminded. He went back to his normal glare. "Anyway, we of the council knew you'd be coming as soon as we heard that griffon had saved our traitorous attendant." He started to back up towards the edge of the stone wall. "You of Budehuc Castle were responsible of removing several of us from office. I'll see to it that you pay."  
  
Thomas' father placed two fingers into his mouth and gave a loud whistle. Beecham and Cecile were silent for a few seconds, but a low growl quickly pierced the silence.  
  
The two 'good' fighters watched in shock as a huge, hulking figure leapt above the roof of the castle, over the head of Thomas' father, and landed several yards away from Beecham and Cecile.  
  
Cecile gasped and put up her spear and shield. "A Twin Snake!"  
  
Thomas' father smirked. "Our friend said the he created it for a reason. I never knew that this would be the reason he was talking about." He started walking towards the door before stopping and looking at the two fighters. "I'll leave you now, and come back in a little bit to see what's left."  
  
Without another word, Thomas' father walked through the door, off the roof, leaving Beecham and Cecile to fight with the ferocious Twin Snake.  
  
The Twin Snake let out a loud roar and lashed out its right head at Cecile. Beecham quickly pushed the young girl out of the way with one arm and ran the other way as the head plowed through part of the roof barrier.  
  
Cecile quickly jumped to her feet and rushed towards the Twin Snake. She hopped on the nose of the middle head before it could lash out its tongue and rushed down the creature's back.  
  
Beecham ran across to the right head, avoiding the middle head as it lashed out its tongue. The right head unfortunately saw him and lashed out at him. Luckily, Beecham saw this and held up his sword, blocking the attack. The sword locked with the head's teeth, causing a fierce battle for control. Beecham didn't want to show it, but he was starting to weaken due to the head's immense power.  
  
Cecile, however, saw Beecham in trouble, so she quickly plunged her spear into the right head's long neck. The head let out a howl of pain as it released Beecham's weapon. The Karayan man quickly slashed his sword across the base of the same long neck Cecile had her spear plunged into.  
  
Instead of focusing on Beecham, the right head, leaned back, grabbed Cecile by her armour and lifted her into the air. Cecile screamed in fear as she was carried off the back of the Twin Snake, leaving her spear stuck in the right head's neck. The right head lifted Cecile into the air as high as it could, them slammed her into the roof's stone floor as hard as it could. Cecile screamed in pain as she heard a loud snap coming from her shoulder. Tears of pain rolling down her face, Cecile watched as the right head bared its teeth and raised above her, preparing to finish her off.  
  
However, the head had forgotten about Beecham. The old Karayan, seeing Cecile in peril, charged towards the neck of the right head, where Cecile's spear still remained wedged into. Beecham leapt into the air, spinning his sword around multiple times. Beecham buried his sword deeply into the neck, decapitating the right head completely. Cecile's spear fell to the surface with a dull 'clank'. The right head, neck and all, soared over the roof of the castle, and Beecham heard a loud 'thud' after a few seconds. A couple seconds more and Beecham heard Fubar screech angrily.  
  
Beecham quickly used his Water Rune on Cecile, healing her and mending her shoulder. Cecile got to her feet, rushed over to her spear and picked it up. She looked over at Beecham and smirked. "Thanks, Beecham. I owe you."  
  
"Actually, we're even." Beecham replied with a smile. "Now let's take out the rest of this monster." Cecile nodded and rushed over to the Twin Snake.  
  
As Cecile leapt back onto the back of the Twin Snake, Beecham charged around the front to try and fight of the main head.  
  
The main head tried to lash out its tongue several times, but the old Karayan proved that he was quicker than he looked, using his weapon of steel to block every attack.  
  
The left head lashed around wildly at every attack Cecile threw at it, and threw in a few attacks of its own. Luckily, these attacks did next to no damage due to Cecile's extra-tough shield. Even luckier, Cecile was successful in almost every swing she did. She knew that the weak point was the bottom of the neck, so that was the main area she aimed for.  
  
After thirty second of doing the same thing, Cecile was becoming quite frustrated at the left head for making the fight hard for her. She was wondering at how she could kill the head quick so she could run in to help Beecham.  
  
Suddenly, an idea jumped into her head. She smirked slyly as she lowered her stance. Although the left head was curious at what she was up to, it decided to attack anyway. The head charged at Cecile, who quickly leapt out of the way. While the head was recovering, Cecile charged towards the neck and activated her Trojan Rune. Cecile spun around wildly, her spear outstretched. Every time she spun, Cecile's spear dug deeper into the neck. The left head lifted its head high into the air, let out a howl of pain, and collapsed to the floor of the roof, lifeless.  
  
Satisfied with her work, Cecile leapt over the left neck and charged over to Beecham, whom was now on his back, but was still fighting off the Twin Snake's tongue.  
  
Just as the Twin Snake was getting ready for another attack, Cecile charged in front of Beecham and put up her shield. The tongue struck the shield multiple times, and as it did, Cecile looked over her shoulder at Beecham. "Beecham! Your Water Rune!"  
  
Beecham quickly understood what she was saying, so he activated his Water Rune.  
  
Suddenly, just as the Twin Snake was about to lash out its tongue again, a huge icicle pierced through the surface of the roof, and pierced through the Twin Snake, killing it instantly.  
  
Beecham quickly used his Water Rune again to heal any wounds he or Cecile had taken. The older Karayan stood up and looked down at Cecile. "Let's get the heck out of here." He said. "We've done all we can."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
As Beecham and Cecie fought with the Twin Snake, Toppo and Sgt. Joe walked down a long hallway of doors below the ground floor of the castle. On both sides of the hallway were countless doors, and both juggler and duck were staring into each one.  
  
The duo of Shabon's protectors had been searching for well over ten minutes, but they still hadn't come across any sign of Shabon.  
  
The end of the hallway was approaching, and Toppo, although reluctant to do so, was almost ready to end his search, as he and the sergeant had searched the whole basement.  
  
Toppo approached a door with a window on it, and looked inside. His eyes sprang open at what he saw. Instead of seeing an empty room, he saw a very familiar seven year-old tied to a chair. She was silently crying, and the cloth in her mouth was becoming damp. Tears found their way to Toppo's face, knowing the girl.  
  
"Shabon!" Toppo whispered, too shocked and happy to talk louder. He quickly turned to the other side of the hallway, where Sgt. Joe was searching. "Sergeant! Over here!"  
  
The sergeant quickly complied to Toppo's wishes and looked inside. The duck's eyes sprang open just as wide as Toppo's.  
  
"Shabon!" The sergeant said. He quickly jammed the pointed end of his weapon into the keyhole and twisted it. The door easily unlocked and opened. As soon as it was, both Toppo and Sgt. Joe rushed into the room.  
  
Both men immediately rushed over to the small girl, who lifted her head to see who had come in. Once she saw he two protectors come in, she instantly perked up. As Sgt. Joe got to work on the ropes holding Shabon to the chair, Toppo yanked the cloth from her mouth.  
  
Once her mouth was free, Shabon smiled hopefully as fresh tears came to her face. "T-Toppo? Sgt. J-Joe?" She asked. Toppo looked at Shabon with wet eyes, smiled and nodded.  
  
After he and Sgt. Joe had freed Shabon completely, Toppo wrapped his arms around Shabon, swearing to himself that he wouldn't let anything like this happen to her again. Both musicians cried tears of happiness as they embraced each other.  
  
"Toppo, I was so s-s-scared!" Shabon sobbed. "Thank you two SO much!"  
  
Toppo looked down at Sgt. Joe with wet eyes, smiled, and mouthed 'thank you'. Sgt. Joe's eyes too became watery as he smiled and nodded.  
  
As Toppo turned around to walk out of the room, Shabon started to repeatedly plant kisses on his left cheek. However, as soon as Sgt. Joe and Toppo, carrying Shabon, turned around completely, they found themselves staring into the face of a fat man with a mustache in council garb, in his left hand, he held a long sword, which he pointed at Toppo. Toppo and Sgt. Joe froze, but Shabon was too busy smothering Toppo's cheek with kisses.  
  
Toppo let out a low growl as he turned around to face to sergeant. The juggler gently handed his young friend to the white duck. As soon as she was in his arms, Shabon started to smother Sgt. Joe's cheek with kisses in a similar fashion to what she did to Toppo.  
  
Toppo turned back around to face Julian, his eyes narrowed with hatred. "...You're going down." He growled.  
  
"Need I remind you who's carrying the sword?" Julian quizzed.  
  
Toppo silently shouted at himself for remembering. Toppo watched as Julian pressed the sword against his neck.  
  
However, just as Julian was about to deliver the final blow, a small figure leapt from the shadows of the hallway, howled, and sank its teeth down on Julian's left hand, making him take the sword from Toppo's neck.  
  
Getting a better look at their rescuer, Toppo, Sgt. Joe and Shabon saw a beige dog gnawing wildly at Julian's hand. Julian was hopping around wildly, shouting and trying to shake the dog off.  
  
"Koroku!" Toppo, Sgt. Joe and Shabon cried.  
  
Toppo quickly charged his Earth Rune. "Koroku! Let go!" He instructed.  
  
Koroku quickly let go of Julian's hand and rushed over to the 'good' fighters. As soon as the dog was out of the way, Toppo cast an Earthquake. The ground underneath Julian shook violently, and even cracked in some places. Julian was heavily attacked, and was instantly knocked unconscious.  
  
"Come on!" Toppo said to Sgt. Joe and Koroku. All three fighters quickly rushed out of the room, Shabon in the sergeant's arms.  
  
All three fighters rushed through the hallways as quick as they could, knowing that they didn't need to take their time now that they got what they came for. The soon came to the steps that led to the main hall that would lead to the front door. Everyone quickly raced up the stairs.  
  
In the main hallway, Toppo spotted Percival, Franz, Beecham and Cecile running down the other set of steps to meet them.  
  
"Guys! You found her!" Cecile said.  
  
"It's great, but we need to get out of here." Percival said. "Beecham said that he and Cecile had a fight with a Twin Snake on the roof. A fight like that would alert all the guards in the castle!"  
  
"Hey, what's Koroku doing with you?" Franz asked as he saw the beige dog by Toppo's feet.  
  
"We don't know, but we'll tell you what we know later!" Sgt. Joe said.  
  
All seven fighters tore down the hallway, luckily not coming across any guards. However, their luck ran out as soon as they saw the front door. Seven guards were standing in front of the door, blocking it.  
  
"We're trapped!" Cecile shouted.  
  
"Not today!" Franz shouted as he activated his Lightning Rune. A small ball of lightning formed in front of Franz, and it constantly got bigger. When it got big enough, the ball of lightning fired a huge beam of electricity at the front door. The beam plowed through the guards and blasted the door off its hinges, clearing the way for the good fighters to escape.  
  
"Come on!" Percival shouted. Everyone else quickly agreed and rushed out the front door.  
  
Outside, everyone rushed towards the three animals were told to remain. After passing the head and neck of the right head of the Twin Snake, the team charged into the bushes, where Fubar, Bright and Ruby were still waiting.  
  
Everyone quickly mounted the same animals as before, although Koroku was all owed to actually sit on Bright rather than hold onto his tail, and Shabon sat on Ruby with Franz and Toppo.  
  
For some strange reason, no guards came out of the castle to chase after the team. No one cared, though. They had Shabon and they just wanted to get back to Budehuc. All three animals lifted off the ground and took of in the blink of an eye.  
  
Standing aside, watching the escape, Mike stood with Julian, whom had recently regained consciousness.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Julian asked.  
  
Mike smirked. "Put phase 2 into action."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Well, I don't know how many chapters there are left, but I know that I'm at LEAST halfway through. On a side note, now that DEL! is back, I can get to work on my Samus fic! Hey, it IS dedicated to her, after all. Please read and review! 


	7. True Rage

Chapter seven: True Rage  
  
As Fubar, Bright and Ruby flew into the vicinity of Budehuc Castle, the sun was starting to rise. Some of the team members were becoming so tired that they had started to doze off. During the ride, Toppo gently placed a kind hand on Shabon's shoulder, making her prevent herself from falling asleep. Feeling the hand, Shabon looked over her shoulder at Toppo and saw him smiling warmly, obviously glad that he had found her before anything serious happened. Shabon smiled brightly in response. Just looking at her sweet, innocent face made a tear run down Toppo's cheek.  
  
By the time Budehuc came into view, it was around six in the morning. The three animals carrying the eight Budehuc residents prepared for a landing just outside the gates, where Jacques was standing guard in place of Cecile. When Jacques saw the three animals coming down, he quickly stood back just in case they needed more space to land.  
  
When Fubar, Bright and Ruby finally touched ground, the tired riders quickly hopped off. They had been so focused on their mission that they had forgotten that they had stayed up the whole night. Toppo lovingly carried a tired Shabon in his arms, Cecile was dragging her spear on the ground, Sgt. Joe removed his helmet to rub his eyes, and even the animals were looking extremely tired.  
  
Seeing Shabon alright, Jacques gave a rare smirk. "You found her." He said quietly.  
  
Toppo nodded to his silent friend. He quickly noticed several of the inhabitants come into the main area, all looking half-tired. However, they all seemed to forget being tired when they saw Shabon alright. The team quickly found themselves being surrounded by a rapidly growing crowd, everyone asking them different questions, from how they found Shabon to why Beecham and Cecile had the scent of Twin Snake of them.  
  
Toppo quickly spotted Roland in the crowd. Carrying Shabon, whom had woken up due to all the people making such a racket with their questions, Toppo walked towards the elven knight.  
  
"Where's Nei?" Toppo asked.  
  
Roland smirked slightly. "She's sleeping in her room at the Inn."  
  
Toppo nodded as he gently put Shabon on the ground. He looked his young companion in the eyes, bending down so she wouldn't have to look up as high. "Why don't you go surprise Nei?" Toppo asked softly.  
  
Shabon beamed at the thought of seeing Nei's face when she saw Shabon at her door. "Okay!"  
  
Toppo stood up straight and looked at Roland. "...I want you to take Shabon to the Inn." He said hesitantly. He wanted to stay back and see what he could do with answering the questions everyone had in as little words as possible.  
  
Roland nodded as he led Shabon towards the Inn. As he watched them go, Toppo turned around and walked back towards the crowd.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Nei sat on her bed in her room at the Inn, clutching a pillow. While her crying had calmed down considerably now that she knew Toppo and some others had gone off to save Shabon, she was still heartbroken for what happened.  
  
Suddenly, Nei heard someone knocking at the door. The tear-stained elf turned to the door. "Who is it?" She sniffed.  
  
"It's me, Nei." Roland's voice replied from the other side of the door.  
  
After Nei said that he could come in, Roland opened the door. He looked at Nei with a calm smile. "There's someone here who wants to see you."  
  
Roland looked off to the side of the door and motioned for someone to come in. Nei's eyes widened when she saw a small girl standing at the door. One of the ribbons that was keeping her hair in bundles was gone and her eyes were red and puffy, but the elf girl knew exactly who it was.  
  
"...Sh-Shabon?" Nei asked, fresh tears coming to her face.  
  
"Nei!" Shabon cried as she rushed into the room.  
  
Shabon ran over to the bed her friend was sitting on as Nei spread her arms. As soon as she came within reach, Nei threw her arms around Shabon and lifted her off her feet. Both female musicians cried tears of happiness as they embraced each other. As she hugged Shabon, Nei looked up at Roland, who had also approached her.  
  
Nei smirked as Roland gave her another smile. He pointed his thumb towards the door. "Toppo and Sgt. Joe are out there trying to answer questions if you want to thank them."  
  
Nei quickly nodded as she stood up and ran out the door, Shabon in her arms.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"WHERE'D YOU FIND HER?!?!" A familiar lizardman asked.  
  
"Why do you guys smell like a Twin Snake?"  
  
"Yuh-huh. Why's Koroku with you?"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Toppo and the others tried their hardest to answer as they were all smothered with questions, or in Hallec's case, shouts. Toppo was unlucky enough to be standing in front of Hallec, so he had a harder time hearing all the questions.  
  
However, while e couldn't hear much, he spotted something when he turned his attention to the Inn. He saw an aqua-haired elf running towards him with a small girl in her arms. Toppo quickly ran from the crowd and rushed towards Nei. As soon as he reached her, all three reunited musicians became part of a three-person group hug.  
  
"Toppo, I can't thank you enough for finding Shabon!" Nei said in between sobs.  
  
The normally silent juggler shushed his friend. "...It's alright. You know that I'd do anything for you two."  
  
After Nei released Toppo, she handed Shabon to him and walked towards Sgt. Joe, who was watching her coming. "And you." She said with a smirk.  
  
Nei bent over a little and threw her arms around the surprised duck. "I can't thank you enough any more than Toppo!" She exclaimed. "I could KISS you two for finding Shabon!"  
  
Sgt. Joe chuckled slightly. "I suggest you don't do that." He said. "I'll have Roland and Toppo glaring daggers at me for months."  
  
Nei too found herself chuckling as she released the sergeant. When she looked around, she saw the rest of the castle residents filing up the area.  
  
Toppo put Shabon back on the ground as he saw Mio somewhere in the crowd. As soon as she was on the ground, Shabon ran off to greet 'big sister' Emily. Toppo worked his way through the crowd to greet his newfound love. Mio spotted Toppo coming towards her and she instantly started working her way through the crowd as well.  
  
As soon as they reached each other, juggler and nurse threw their arms around each other. Everyone in the area was watching them, but neither Toppo nor Mio cared.  
  
Toppo pulled away from Mio and smiled at her. "I told you I'd come back." He said softly.  
  
Mio too smiled, tears running down her face. "You really ARE a man of your word, are you?" She stated. "You must really care for Nei and Shabon."  
  
Toppo nodded. He was about to say something he had been wanting to say for a while, and nothing was going to stop him this time. "As much as I care for you, Mio."  
  
Mio eyes widened as her heartbeat raced. "Really?" She asked. "You care for me?"  
  
Again, Toppo nodded. "And I promise I'll protect you from anything as I do Nei and Shabon."  
  
Mio raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Promise?"  
  
Toppo lightly chuckled. "I AM a man of my word, am I?"  
  
Toppo and Mio once again found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Each wanted to kiss the other, and this time, they figured that they'd have no interruptions. Toppo and Mio each closed in for a long-awaited kiss. Sadly, just as they were inches away, they were again interrupted.  
  
"Everyone, quiet for a second!"  
  
Toppo silently growled. He was so close! He turned around to see Futch talking with Bright.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Futch asked.  
  
Bright let out several screeches. When he was finished, Futch's eyes sprang open. The dragon knight spun around to face everyone else. "He says that as he was flying away, he spotted thousands of soldiers marching away from the castle, in the direction of Budehuc!"  
  
Many gasps were heard from the crowd.  
  
Pablo quickly spoke up. "This is Julian's doing! He's sending a full-scale attack on the castle!"  
  
As the inhabitants exchanged questions, Eike stood in silence. He was nearby when Toppo and Mio embraced and had heard everything that the juggler had said. He looked like he was pondering a very serious thought, as he eyes were closed and his head was lowered. Suddenly, the castle librarian opened his eyes. Although his gaze was emotionless, he knew what he had to do.  
  
Eike walked through the crowd until he arrived at Thomas' side. "Master Thomas." He said.  
  
The young castle master looked up at Eike. "Yes? What is it, Eike?" He asked.  
  
The librarian bent down and whispered something into Thomas' ear. When he pulled away, Thomas stared up at Eike with a raised eyebrow. Eike simply nodded.  
  
Thomas shrugged as he turned to the rest of the crowd. "Attention, please!" He called out. Everyone turned to face the young master as Thomas continued. "Will noble Hugo, captain Geddoe, lady Chris, Bishop Sasarai and Toppo please accompany Eike and I to the secret basement?" He asked.  
  
Although confused, the five people addressed walked to the front of the crowd where Thomas and Eike were.  
  
Eike led the way to Shizu's elevator as the six other people followed closely behind. The seven people boarded the elevator as it went all the way down to the secret basement. During the trip down, Toppo looked at the silent librarian. He wondered what he could possibly want to show them in the secret basement. To tell the truth, Toppo and co. were found by Thomas as he was looking for people to come to the castle. Toppo was even one of the people chosen to take the first elevator ride down to the secret basement to look for Eike when he had disappeared a while ago. Even after all this time, Toppo STILL didn't know how Eike got into the secret basement before the elevator was repaired.  
  
In the secret basement, Eike led the team through the narrow passages, heading towards his book nook. Along the way, the team had encountered a few monsters, but nothing big enough to slow them down too much.  
  
Soon, they arrived at Eike's book nook. Eike continued walking, towards a bookshelf on the far wall of the cavern.  
  
Thomas raised an eyebrow as Eike placed both hands on the side of the bookshelf, preparing to pull it away from the wall. "What are you doing, Eike?"  
  
Eike paused as he looked over his shoulder at Thomas. "I'm about to show you something I've kept hidden for a while."  
  
Without another word, Eike turned back around to face the bookshelf and gave it a pull. Thomas stared in shock as Eike pulled the bookshelf to the side with ease, revealing a secret tunnel on the wall.  
  
After pulling the bookshelf aside, Eike turned around to face the team. "This way, please."  
  
Eike led the team, Hugo and Sasarai in the lead, down the newly-opened tunnel. Toppo looked at Geddoe to see if he knew about this sort of tunnel, having not only lived more than a hundred years but having been to Budehuc long before Thomas became the castle master. But Geddoe's puzzled expression told Toppo he knew nothing about it.  
  
Soon, the team arrived at a corner. Everyone could hear a slight crackling noise coming from around the corner, but Eike led the team around it anyway.  
  
After the corner it was just a short walk to the end of the tunnel, leading out into a huge round room. In the middle of the room was a pedestal on top of a large platform with several stone steps leading from the ground to it. On top of the pedestal was the object that was making the crackling. It was a strange-looking rune, the shape of an explosion, flames leaping out in all directions.  
  
Geddoe's good eye widened as his mouth went dry. "Is that..." He breathed.  
  
"Yes." Eike said as he looked up at the rune, not bothering to turn around. "A True Rune." He heard Chris and Hugo gasp and he sighed. "It's the True Rage Rune, to be precise."  
  
"True Rage?" Sasarai asked. "But how could it exist? It's just a powered up Fire Rune."  
  
Eike shook his head. "You'd be surprised, sir." He said. "Several of the 'powered-up' runes have a True Rune somewhere." He closed his eyes. "I've seen them with my own eyes. True Thunder, True Cyclone, True Flowing. They all exist."  
  
Toppo's eyes widened as he stared at the librarian. He knew that there was obviously more to Eike that met the eye, but nothing like this!  
  
"However, the True Rage Rune is no ordinary rune." Eike continued. "I knew that last person who bared this rune. The True Rage Rune has a mind of it's own. If you hold this rune for too long, it will consume you. The last person who bared it had it for more than seven hours and went mad. He committed suicide shortly afterwards."  
  
"But why'd you bring Hugo, Geddoe, Bishop Sasarai and I down here?" Chris asked. "All of us already have a True Rune."  
  
Eike's gaze remained emotionless. "I'd like you four to verify that this is indeed a True Rune." He said. "I don't want the whole castle on me for what I'm about to do and you four would be able to back me up by agreeing that this is a True Rune."  
  
"I can tell you right now that that's a True Rune." Geddoe said. "I've lived long enough to know what one looks like just by looking at it."  
  
"I haven't lived as long as Geddoe, but I still know what a True Rune seal looks like." Sasarai added. "You're telling no lies, Eike."  
  
"That seal looks remarkably similar to what the True Fire Rune seal looked like, so I'll agree." Hugo stated. Chris remained silent, but nodded, showing that she indeed believed.  
  
Eike sighed. "Alright. Now I can say what I need to say." He stated. "With all these soldiers coming, we'll need all the firepower we can get." Eike turned around to face Toppo. "That's where you come in, Toppo."  
  
Toppo's eyes bulged, realizing what Eike was saying.  
  
Chris gasped. "Are you saying that you want Toppo to inherit the True Rage Rune?" She asked. "But you just said that the last person who bared it committed suicide from going mad!"  
  
"That's because he had it longer than seven hours." The librarian replied. "If you hold it long enough, the rune takes control."  
  
"Why Toppo?" Sasarai asked. "He's not exactly the strongest fighter here."  
  
"It doesn't matter about strength." Eike shook his head. "You have to have the right personality to wield the True Rage Rune, even though it has nothing to do with anger." He turned his gaze back to Toppo. "To wield the True Rage Rune, your personality needs to be of a kind one, willing to risk everything for the people you cherish the most." He was silent for a few seconds. "I hate to say it, but the rune will only accept someone with this personality as a master, because if anything happens to the master's loved ones, the rune temporarily gains control, sending the master into a furious rage."  
  
Everyone was silent. Now that they thought about it, Toppo made a great candidate to be the runes wielder.  
  
Eike continued to stare at Toppo. "Are you willing to temporarily become the master of the True Rage Rune?" He asked.  
  
Toppo was hesitant, but nodded.  
  
"Remember that once the rune is in your left hand, you have seven hours to re-seal it before it takes control completely." Eike continued. "That should be more than enough time to get Master Caesar to put a strategy together and win the battle against these soldiers."  
  
Toppo thought hard, wondering on what could happen if he didn't bring the rune back in time. If the rune took control, he wouldn't be around to protect Nei, Shabon or Mio. However, he also knew that if he took the rune, the castle would have a better chance of winning the battle with the council's soldiers. Again, Toppo nodded.  
  
"Very well." Eike said. "Toppo, please approach the rune and extend your left hand."  
  
Toppo did as he was told and approached the pedestal alone. As he got closer, the juggler could feel the rune's energy flowing around him. When he got close enough, Toppo extended his left hand. He couldn't use his right hand because that was the hand his Earth Rune was embedded in.  
  
As soon as it saw Toppo extend his hand, the True Rage Rune burst apart and all the pieces flowed into Toppo's left palm. Toppo tried his hardest to ignore the pain. He never realized that taking in a True Rune could be so painful.  
  
Soon, the rune was gone from the pedestal. The fusion was complete. Toppo now carried a True Rune. He silently turned around to face the others, all of which except Eike had wide eyes and were staring at Toppo in surprise.  
  
Eike broke the awkward silence. "We'd better get back to surface." He said. "Toppo only has seven hours until the rune takes control."  
  
"Yes. I agree." Thomas said. "We need Caesar to give us a strategy so we can take on these soldiers with as minimal casualties as possible."  
  
Everyone agreed as they walked out of the room and back through the tunnel. The whole trip back to the elevator, Toppo stared at his left hand in silence. He had never felt this much energy in his body before in his life. And he didn't care what anyone thought if he told them. He swore he could hear the rune actually 'talking' to him. He tried to listen in, but he couldn't make anything out.  
  
Eventually, the team reached Shizu's elevator again, and after everyone had boarded, Shizu activated the lift to go to the main floor.  
  
After the elevator arrived at the main floor, everyone walked out of the lift and walked back towards the doors to tell Caesar that they needed some strategy.  
  
Pushing open the doors of the mansion, Thomas' team walked into the courtyard and instantly started looking around for Caesar. Eventually, they found him, at the gates with Cecile. However, that wasn't all who was there. Caesar and Cecile were staring into the eyes of a lone man standing just outside the gates. He was tall, had dark hair and wore a white coat.  
  
Albert Silverberg.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Okay. Now, before I do the next chapter to this, I'll be posting the next chapter to my Samus story and a one-shot fic starring Nadir. I need to do the one-shot fic first because the next chapter to this will have a quick tie-in to that story. On a side note, DEL!, I've e-mailed this question to you, but I think it would be better if I told you here. I've signed up with the Gamefaqs message board, but it won't let me post. Do I need a Rogers account to post? Anyway, please read and review! 


	8. Preparations

Chapter eight: Preparations  
  
"What're YOU doing here, Albert?!" Caesar growled at his taller, older brother.  
  
The elder Silverberg simply smirked. "I heard that the council finally flipped and they've hired a guy with thousands of soldiers." He said. "I decided to lend you a hand just this once."  
  
"How can we trust you?" Cecile asked, not dropping her stance.  
  
"Because the Bishop is here." Albert replied. "If I help out, I'll have a much better chance at becoming Harmonia's head strategist."  
  
Caesar shook his head in hopelessness. "You just couldn't settle for A strategist, could you? You NEED to have the title of Main Strategist." He sighed.  
  
Albert smirked smugly. "You catch on fast, Caesar."  
  
Cecile turned around as she saw Thomas and his team approaching. "What do YOU think, Thomas?" She asked.  
  
Thomas scratched his chin, seemingly in deep thought. Finally, he gave his answer. "It might be better to have two strategists. We might have a better chance." He turned to Albert. "But you must promise to work alongside Caesar and accept good ideas he suggests."  
  
Albert sighed. "A heavy price, but worth it. I'll do it."  
  
This time, it was Caesar who sighed. "Okay. If we're going to work together, we might as well start planning for the battle."  
  
As everyone, Albert included, walked through the castle, the elder Silverberg spoke up. "First, we must gather everyone together." He said. "We must find out who is willing to fight. This battle is going to be harder than your last one, Caesar. Some people who don't normally fight must now fight."  
  
Caesar paused for a second. "That might be the best solution." He turned to the young castle master. "Thomas, I must ask you to gather everyone here within the next fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'll do it quicker." Thomas replied. He glanced over at the silent juggler in his party. "Toppo only has seven hours until he goes insane."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A short while later, all people in the castle, numbering well over a hundred, were gathered to listen to the Silverberg brothers, who stood at the front of the crowd. Albert listened as Caesar spoke to everyone.  
  
"Now, I assume that you all know that danger this castle is in." Caesar said. "Now, because this army invading is so big, we'll need much more units than normal. That means that we'll need fighting assistance of people who don't usually fight."  
  
Several sounds of people talking quietly were heard after Caesar had said this statement. Albert stepped in. "Now, before Caesar and I get to work on the strategy, we'll need to know who's all fighting." He said as he looked around the crowd. "Are there any people here who don't usually fight that are willing to help out?"  
  
Almost instantly, a middle-aged man with a mustache raised his arm into the air. "I may not have won a lot of duels, but I'm willing to help!" Guillaume shouted boldly.  
  
Most of the people were confused at this, but Hugo, Mellville and co. and Thomas were among the people who actually witnessed Guillaume in battle. Yes, he could get a little overconfident, but at least he could fight.  
  
In the meantime, another hand was raised, this time by a man in blue Harmonian gear. "I am willing to give it my all for once in a long time!" Dios stated. "You have my sword!"  
  
"MINE TOO!" Peggi shouted, shoving his fist into the air as well.  
  
Dupa and Bazba exchanged glances when they heard the Blacksmith say that.  
  
"I thought Peggi was injured in battle." Bazba whispered to the lizard chief. "That's why he became a Blacksmith."  
  
"I thought that, too." Dupa replied with an eyebrow raised. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
A young man in a red outfit confidently raised his hand. "I'll help!" Dr. Tuta shouted. "I fought in the Dunan Unification War and am skilled in hand combat!"  
  
Mio gasped as she covered her mouth. Sure, she knew that Tuta was an experienced fighter, but he was putting his life on the line! Mio forced herself to calm down, mentally saying to herself that the doctor knew what he was doing.  
  
A tall man dressed as a cowboy also raised his hand. "I've got a weapon of my own, you know!" Billy shouted. "I'll show those guy's that I'm not just good at playing cards!"  
  
Melville, who was standing beside Billy, looked up at his father and beamed. At long last, Billy was finally going to raise his sword against the enemy again. Billy looked down at Melville, saw the smile and smirked himself.  
  
Sweat dripped down Nadir's face behind his mask. This was his big chance to raise his sword again, but there was a risk of people like Futch recognizing him by the way he fought. Silently, Nadir looked through the crowd at Apple, who was returning the glare. Apple was the only one who knew who Nadir really was, and she knew how everyone would react if they found out that a Highland General was actually the friendly, yet odd, producer.  
  
Nadir gulped. It was the right thing to do. He slowly raised his hand. "Um...I know a thing or two about sword fighting. I'll do what I can."  
  
Another hand was raised. The young man who owned it spoke up. "I may not be able to fight with a real weapon." Barts said. Suddenly, he raised his farming tool into the air. "But I'm sure I can do just as good by swinging a hoe around!"  
  
Kathy quickly put her hand up. "I'll take some of those who don't feel like fighting strong units and stake out at the ranch. It's done being rebuilt anyway." She said confidently. "That way, if any soldiers come through to the ranch, they'll be weakened from battle, allowing my group to finish them off. I'm sure we can find lots of heavy things to throw!"  
  
Caesar and Albert nodded. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a whisper coming from the left. They turned their heads and saw Landis in the middle of a huddle with Melville, Alanis, Belle and Rody.  
  
Landis turned from the huddle to stare at the brothers. He raised his hand into the air. "Yuh-huh. Sirs, permission to lead my own unit and the rest of my team being Melville, Alanis and Belle, with Rody as support."  
  
Although confused, the Silverberg brothers looked at each other and nodded. Albert turned back to the crowd. "Anyone else?" After several seconds of silence, Albert was convinced that no one else was going to volunteer. "Very well. That's good enough." He said.  
  
Caesar nodded. "We'll get straight to work on the strategy. Until we're finished, everyone can do what they want, as we don't know who would be in which units."  
  
Everyone agreed as the two Silverberg brothers left the crowd and walked towards Budehuc.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Toppo again found himself sitting at the fountain, this time staring at the back of his left hand, which had the imprint of the True Rage Rune embedded into it. He sure hoped that he'd have enough time to re-seal it after the battle. If not, he'd lose his sanity and do who-knows-what.  
  
The juggler was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a couple sets of footsteps approaching. Toppo raised his head and saw Nei and Shabon approaching.  
  
"Toppo," Nei said as she approached him. "What did Eike want to show you in the secret basement?"  
  
Toppo froze. That was right! Nei and Shabon didn't know about the rune yet! He slowly got to his feet. "You ready for a shock?" He asked.  
  
Nei raised an eyebrow. "Why? What is it?"  
  
Slowly, Toppo extended his left hand, showing the back of it to his friends. While Nei looked confused, Shabon beamed when she saw it. "Wow! You've got a new rune!"  
  
Nei tilted her head to one side. "I've never seen that rune before. What is it?"  
  
Toppo sighed. "True Rage."  
  
Nei's eyes sprang open. "'True Rage'? A true rune?!"  
  
Silently, the juggler nodded. "However, I have less than seven hours to return it to the hidden basement." He said. "If it takes longer than that, the rune will take control of me and drive me insane."  
  
Nei and Shabon gasped at the same time. "If that's the case, then why'd you take it?!" Nei asked frantically.  
  
"Because it's essential if we're to win this battle against the council's soldiers." Toppo replied. When he saw tears running down both of the girl's faces, Toppo gently embraced them both. "Don't worry. The battle will be over before the time is up." He said. "I swear that I won't let myself go insane. If that happens, who'll be here to protect you two?"  
  
Nei forced a weak smile as she hugged Toppo. She hoped that Toppo was right in saying that the battle would be over before his time ran out.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Apple stood outside the large room on the main floor of Budehuc, staring through the open door. Caesar and Albert sat at opposite ends of a table, each furiously scribbling down notes on paper. They were writing down notes so fast that Apple could swear that smoke was starting to rise from the paper. She had never seen Caesar write so fast before. She didn't know if he was really using his head or was just having a childish competition with Albert to see who could finish first.  
  
Suddenly, both Caesar and Albert put their pens down. "Done!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Okay. Let's see what you can do, Albert." Caesar said to his brother. "Hand me your notes."  
  
Albert smirked. "Only if you do the same."  
  
Caesar and Albert handed each other their notes and quickly read them over.  
  
"Well, I'd say that your strategy is actually competent this time, Caesar." Albert said calmly. However, he failed to mention that Caesar's strategy was about as good as anything Albert had done in the past.  
  
"And I must admit that your unit setup is on the same level as mine for a change." Caesar countered.  
  
"We must quickly show these to the rest of the castle and prepare for battle." Albert said.  
  
Caesar nodded as they both stood up and walked towards the door, where Apple was waiting. As the Silverberg brothers passed, Apple shook her head. "Those two..." She said to herself as he smirked.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Again, Caesar and Albert stood in front of everyone else, this time holding several sheets of paper. It didn't take long for the two to finish writing down the strategy, which was good for Toppo. Albert cleared his throat to draw attention to him and Caesar.  
  
"Caesar and I have finished the unit setup and are about to reveal them." Albert said. "Keep in mind that we will have more units than normal, so there will be some units led by people who have never led a unit before."  
  
Caesar looked at the piece of paper in his hands and started to reveal the unit setup.  
  
"Hugo's team: Hugo, Samus, Nicolas and Joker."  
  
"Geddoe's team: Geddoe, Nadir, Borus and Nei."  
  
"Chris' team: Chris, Cecile, Mua and Fubar."  
  
"Thomas' team: Thomas, Ruby, Elaine and Tuta."  
  
"Toppo's team: Toppo, Sharon, Mel and Juan."  
  
Toppo sighed as he heard this. He was actually getting his own team. This was expected, however, because of his newfound True Rune. Caesar and Albert continued.  
  
"Sasarai's team: Sasarai, Big Viki, Beecham and Gadget Z."  
  
"Lucia's team: Lucia, Percival, Jacques and Shabon."  
  
"Futch's team: Futch, Ace, Leo and Barts."  
  
"Duke's team: Duke, Shiba, Rhett and Guillaume."  
  
"Dupa's team: Dupa, Gau, Sgt. Joe and Dios."  
  
"Lilly's team: Lilly, Queen, Wilder and Nash."  
  
"Fred's team: Fred, Wan Fu, Bright and Estella."  
  
"Franz's team: Franz, Emily, Kenji and Roland."  
  
"Reed's team: Reed, Bazba, Edge and Watari."  
  
Reed's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. He was actually getting his own unit?! He couldn't believe it! Why him? Was it because he was the strongest of the three Tinto warriors? Or was it because he had a Rage Rune of his own embedded into his right hand?  
  
"Landis' team: Landis, Melville, Alanis and Belle."  
  
"Peggi's team: Peggi, Ayame, Augustine and Rico."  
  
"Billy's team: Billy, Salome, Young Viki and Yuiri."  
  
"Yumi's team: Yumi, Twaikin, Aila and Sanae Y."  
  
Albert looked towards the middle of the crowd. "Have you found anyone who is willing to join you, Kathy?" He asked.  
  
Kathy nodded. "Yes. Elliot, Maime, Scott and Gordon."  
  
Caesar nodded. "Okay. That will be all. If anyone has a loved one, you'd better say goodbye now, because we need to get ready as soon as we can."  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter nine: Calm Before the Storm  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-THOMAS-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Thomas sighed as his team of Ruby and Elaine were positioned in the main yard just outside the front door, waiting for Tuta to get ready. He knew that Julian would be coming with the soldiers and would be REALLY wanting revenge on him for being fired and humiliated.  
  
"Master Thomas," Elaine said. "My group and I never knew what this council was like, as we joined well after this Julian jerk was fired. What exactly happened the first time he invaded?"  
  
Thomas looked down. "Well, he and the other council members who were fired wanted to make profit on this castle because it's technically on Zexen land. Of course, no one at the castle wanted to go down without a fight, and we ended up going to battle with Julian and several Zexen soldiers."  
  
Elaine raised an eyebrow. "How many people did you have recruited at the time that could fight? How much help did you get?"  
  
Thomas sighed. "Cecile, Juan and mister Piccolo, of course, Toppo, Nei, Shabon, Mel, Twaikin, Augustine and Koroku."  
  
Elaine's eyes widened. "You defeated that fat loser with just that many people?!"  
  
"Well, not exactly. I DID recruit others who could fight, such as Belle, Gadget Z and Kenji, but they weren't strong enough to fight in the battle."  
  
"Well, just think of how much damage we could do now that there are more than a hundred people here!"  
  
"Yeah. I hope this works."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-TOPPO-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Toppo, Sharon, Mel and Juan were all sitting around the fountain, waiting to be given a spot to be positioned at. Well, Sharon and Mel were sitting on the fountain. Toppo was pacing around and Juan was lying on the ground, practically asleep.  
  
Mel could see Toppo's nervousness as the juggler continued pacing. "Toppo, why are you so nervous? You look like your life is in danger." She joked.  
  
Toppo stopped pacing and looked at the blue-clad girl. She had no idea how close to the truth she was. Toppo decided to show them and nodded.  
  
Mel's eyes widened. "What?! What's wrong?!" She asked frantically.  
  
Toppo sighed and extended his left hand to show Mel and Sharon the rune. Juan was down so low he wouldn't see it anyway.  
  
After inspecting the rune, Sharone looked back up at Toppo. "What's so wrong? It's just a new rune?"  
  
Mel's inspection was just as fruitless, so she looked at her 'friend', Branky. "What do YOU make of it, Branky?"  
  
Mel put Branky close to Toppo's hand, as if to show her the rune. Suddenly, Branky's jaw fell open. The puppet quickly grabbed Toppo's hand and put her face closer to it. The sudden jerk caused Toppo to get pulled forward slightly, his hat nearly falling off his head.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Branky cried. "It's the True Rage Rune! I see why Toppo's life is in danger! If he holds it for more than seven hours, he goes insane!"  
  
Sharon gasped at this, and Juan's eyes sprang open, even though he didn't move from his spot on the ground.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-PEGGI-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Peggi stood alone in the Blacksmith, looking around to see if anyone was around. When he decided that he was alone, he set his hammer aside and walked towards a shelf.  
  
Reaching under the shelf, Peggi grabbed the handles of an old case. He pulled it out into the open. Giving an excited grin, he slowly and carefully opened the case. Inside the case sat an old, steel weapon. A Lizard Clan sword.  
  
Peggi gently lifted the weapon from the case and held it up, getting a good look at it. Despite being in the case for two years, it was in remarkably good condition. It wasn't even dull!  
  
Giving a grin, Peggi wrapped his arms around the weapon, careful not to hurt himself. "Oh, Gertrude! I've missed you so much..." Peggi whispered, which was a rare thing for the Lizardman. "Two years you've waited, and now, after so long, it's time for me to raise you in battle again..."  
  
Not wiping the smile off his face, Peggi walked over to his anvil and set the weapon, which he called 'Gertrude', on it. Grabbing his hammer again, Peggi started banging it against the sword, making sure it was good and sharp.  
  
In the meantime, Dupa and Bazba hid in the bushes across from the Blacksmith, and heard what Peggi had said. The two lizard's looked at each other.  
  
"'Gertrude'?" Dupa asked.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-REED-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kathy?" Reed asked his girlfriend, clearly worried about her decision to fight at the ranch.  
  
Reed, Edge and Watari were at the ranch, as was Kathy and her team of Elliot, Mamie, Scott and Gordon. Bazba had gone with Dupa to check on Peggi, but was expected back quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, Reed." Kathy laughed with a wink. "My team and I can take care of ourselves against these soldiers."  
  
Reed sighed. "Okay, Kathy. I guess I can't change your decision." He was silent for a couple seconds. "However, my team and I have volunteered to stand guard ahead of you and take on any soldiers that try to get through."  
  
"Really?!" Kathy asked excitedly.  
  
The Tinto soldier nodded with a smile. "Yes. Edge agrees with me for sure. He seems to be worried about Mamie about as much as I am about you." He looked over to where Edge was and saw the young man embracing the young cook, despite the constant insults from the Star Dragon Sword. "Bazba says it's a good idea and Watari doesn't seem to care."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you'll be there for me if anything goes wrong" Kathy said.  
  
Watari watched as Reed and Kathy embraced. He sighed. "I REALLY need a girlfriend." He muttered to himself.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-LANDIS-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Go-Go-Gophers watch 'em go-go-go. Hehehehe I love that song!"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-NADIR-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Nadir sighed as he pulled a case out from under the stage, unlike Peggi's, it was thin as opposed to wide. Opening up the case, Nadir pulled out an old sword. It was a little duller than he expected. He'd have to take it to Peggi. He was alone in the Tavern, so he didn't need to worry about being seen.  
  
Suddenly, Nadir heard footsteps coming from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Nadir spotted Apple walking over to him. She had a concerned look on her face. Nadir sighed. "It's been ten years since I've used this sword, miss Apple." He said. "Now I have to wield it again."  
  
Apple placed a comforting hand on the director's shoulder. "Hey, at least you're on the right side this time."  
  
Slowly, Nadir nodded. "Yeah. I guess so. I just hope that no one recognizes me."  
  
Apple laughed. "Just be thankful that you're not in the same unit as Futch or Viki."  
  
Nadir let out a soft chuckle. "Heh. You're right. If Viki found out who I was, no one would ever hear the end of it."  
  
Feeling a lot of confidence now, Nadir stood to his feet and turned to Apple. "Thank you, miss Apple." He said. "I just need to get this sharpened and I'll be ready."  
  
Nadir walked past Apple and out of the Tavern. Apple watched him go and smiled. "You're welcome, Culgan." She whispered with a smirk.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-GUILLAUME-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Guillaume walked out of the back room of the Appraisal side of the large building in the main area, clutching his spear in one hand.  
  
He sighed deeply as he set the spear against the counter. He never thought he'd see the day when he'd have to raise his weapon against the enemy again. This time, though, he was fighting in an army instead of fighting alone. Granted, he didn't win a lot of duels, but at least he could fight.  
  
Slowly, Guillaume reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a small, gold locket. Opening the locket, he saw the picture of a beautiful woman, her kind smile shining brightly. He soft, dark hair was shining just as bright.  
  
Guillaume felt his eyes fill with tears looking at the picture. He looked out the window of the shop and into the sky. "Mother, don't think I've forgotten about you for a minute. You've always been the first thought that comes to my mind." He sobbed softly. "I hope your enjoying yourself up there. I hope I'll make you proud. I promise I'll do my best here." The middle-aged man's lips quivered. "I miss you, mother."  
  
Suddenly, Guillaume lowered his head and buried his face in his hands, sobbing his heart out. He collapsed to his knees to continue crying.  
  
However, he hadn't noticed Melville standing outside, staring in through another window. The young boy's eyes widened in shock. Could Guillaume really be THAT soft?  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-TUTA-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Tuta stood in the Infirmary, searching through a medical bag. Mio stood back, watching him, clearly concerned.  
  
"Doctor Tuta, please think this over!" Mio pleaded. "If you died out there, there'd be no doctor here!"  
  
"Please relax, Mio." Tuta said, not bothering to turn around. "I'll be fine. You know that I fought in the Dunan army several years ago." He pulled a roll of tape from the bag. "Ah, here it is." He started wrapping tape around the area on his hand between the thumb and index finger.  
  
"But doctor Tuta!" Mio said.  
  
"Mio, please." Tuta laughed, turning around to face the nurse. "You needn't worry about me. You should be more worried about Toppo."  
  
Mio looked down and sighed. There was no way she could talk the doctor out of fighting, and the only way she could help was to take care of the injured.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-DIOS-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Dios stood in the basement, practicing his sword fighting. It had been a really long time since he pulled his sword from its holster to raise it in battle, and his fighting abilities had gotten a little rusty. Dios swung his weapon continuously at thin air, making sure that his skills were perfected for the battle against the soldiers.  
  
Hearing footsteps, Dios stopped training and turned around to see Sanae Y walking over to him.  
  
The young fighter smiled at the Harmonian general. "So, you're practicing as well, are you, Sir Dios?" She asked.  
  
"I am forced to, young Sanae." Dios replied. "I haven't raised my weapon in a very long time, and I desperately need the practice."  
  
"I see." The young girl said. "Do you think we'll win against all these soldiers?"  
  
Dios nodded with a smile. "Of course. After all, we defeated an army of inhuman monsters led by a chaotic man in black."  
  
Sanae Y let out a chuckle. "Yes. I guess we did."  
  
Dios looked down nervously. "You think you can keep a secret?" He asked.  
  
The young warrior raised an eyebrow. "Yes." She replied.  
  
"I'm a little nervous about all this." Dios stated. "I've never fought anything like this before."  
  
"Don't worry, Sir Dios." Sanae laughed. "If anyone is injured, we have Mio, Luce and Iku to help the wounded."  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right."  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I join you in training?" Sanae asked.  
  
"Not at all." Dios replied.  
  
Sanae stood beside Dios, but far enough away so neither of them would get hurt. Both continued training, slashing the air with their respective weapons.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-CECILE-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Cecile stood in front of the main gate to Budehuc, waiting for the rest of her team. To be honest, she was scared stiff about this whole thing. She wasn't scared going against the council or even against Luc. This was something different altogether.  
  
She stood alone, always ready to protect anyone when the time came. After protecting the castle for so long, she had grown to love the castle master Thomas. She and Thomas had gone for dinner a few times, and the two had become really close. But because of these recent events, hey hadn't spent a lot of time together, and Cecile was worried that either she or Thomas would die in the council's invasion.  
  
Hearing footsteps approaching, Cecile turned around to see Chris, Mua and Fubar running over to her.  
  
"You ready, Cecile?" Chris asked.  
  
Cecile nodded. "Yes, lady Chris."  
  
"Let's just hope that we all pull through this alive." Mua said. Everyone else, even Fubar, nodded.  
  
"EVERYONE!!!"  
  
Cecile turned to the voice and saw Goro standing on the balcony to the castle. Everyone else in the area also turned to the young man.  
  
"THEY'RE COMING!!! THE SOLDIERS ARE APROACHING IKSAY!!!!"  
  
At hearing this, everyone in the castle ran to find his or her team and get to their positions if they weren't there already.  
  
The battle was about to begin.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Man! I can't belive I've been working on this story for months already! It's taking me so long! Well, at least I've only got a few more chapters to go. Thanks for letting me tie into your 'Unhappy Childhood' fic, DEL! I really appreciate it!  
  
Please read and review! 


	10. War

Chapter ten: War  
  
Sweat dripped down Toppo's face as he, Mel, Sharon and Juan stood ready to fight with several of the other units, waiting for the soldiers to arrive. It had already been two hours since he received the True Rage Rune. Only five hours remained until the rune took control of all his sanity. Goro's warning had echoed throughout the whole castle through various people, and everyone was positioned around the castle. While most of the teams were positioned in the castle's 'front yard', Landis' team positioned themselves down by Mamie's restaurant for some reason, Hallec had taken Estella's place as Estella became a supportive fighter, and Reed's team was protecting Kathy's team at the ranch.  
  
Toppo looked around at his team. Sharon had her shield raised as she lifted her spear. Mel held Branky in the air as her puppet let out a low growl. Even Juan was looking ready. All sleepiness was gone from his face, his face was hardened and his fists were raised ready to do battle at any minute.  
  
It was no longer than forty minutes after Goro's warning when the army of soldiers, headed by Julian and the other ex-council members, came into view. Hugo's team of Samus, Nicolas and Joker was the first to prepare, staring down the oncoming soldiers.  
  
As the soldiers came close to the castle, Julian signaled them all to stop. At almost an instant, all the soldiers came to a full stop.  
  
Julian smirked evilly at Hugo. "You know, you can prevent all this simply by handing over the True Runes and Budehuc Castle."  
  
"Forget it!" Hugo growled.  
  
"He's right!" Geddoe continued. "We'll fight before we hand over everything!"  
  
Julian's smirk vanished as his face darkened. "Fine." He spat.  
  
The corrupt man raised his hand into the air to signal the soldiers to attack. Everyone heard Fubar let out a really loud screech, followed closely by a screech from Bright and a roar from Hallec, which told everyone that the battle was about to begin.  
  
Julian thrust his hand down as all the soldiers started running towards the castle, dashing past Julian and the other council members to clash swords with everyone in the castle.  
  
Hugo's team was the first for the soldiers to reach, as they were closest to the front of the castle. Hugo whipped out his dagger as Samus ripped his sword from its holster. Soldiers rushed at the two fighters as they clashed their weapons against each other. Nicolas whipped out his axe and raised his shield as Joker put up his fists and charged his Fire Rune. Although Hugo was cutting down soldiers with multiple strikes and Nicolas was blocking swords with his impenetrable shield, Samus was struggling more, having his sword locked with one of the soldiers. He used this chance wisely, quickly charging his Wind Rune to perform a Shredding attack.  
  
In the meantime, soldiers had rushed past Hugo's team to do battle with everyone else. All the while, Julian and the other council members stayed outside the castle where it was safe.  
  
Toppo wanted to save his True Rune for when he really needed it, so he was using projectiles and Earth magic to wipe out enemies. His Earthquakes were coming in really handy for taking out soldiers, which seemed to vanish into thin air when defeated. He heard constant roars from Hallec, obviously a rouse to throw off the soldiers long enough for other to defeat them.  
  
"Hey, Toppo!"  
  
Toppo quickly looked in the direction of the voice and saw Juan running towards him at full speed.  
  
"Get down for a second!" Juan shouted.  
  
Although confused, Toppo did as he was told. Suddenly, as soon as he was close enough, Juan leapt into the air, pressed one foot onto Toppo's back and made a leap of faith.  
  
Landing right in the middle of a swarm of soldiers.  
  
Toppo's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and continued fighting. {What is Juan trying to pull?!}  
  
Toppo suddenly found out, as a huge explosion erupted from where Juan had landed and spread out, wiping out dozens of soldiers unlucky enough to be standing in the way. When the explosion cleared, Juan stood in the middle of a circle of solders, arms spread out.  
  
The juggler cracked a smirk. Of course! He had almost forgotten that Juan carried a Fire Rune!  
  
Meanwhile, Landis and his team of Melville, Alanis, Belle and Rody stood poised at Mamie's restaurant, waiting for the right moment to take action. So far, not a single soldier had taken notice to them.  
  
Landis stared up at the battle taking place around the castle, grinned slyly and chuckled. He turned to the four kids on his team. "Hehehe. You guys ready?"  
  
Although hesitant, all four kids nodded. None of them had ever fought in an actual war battle like this before, and were a little scared because there was the chance that they could die, but they were willing to try.  
  
"Alright." Landis said, turning back to look up at the battle. "Wait for it..." His grin increased to the point of looking psychotic. "Now!"  
  
All five members of the team inhaled deeply. "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!!!" They all screamed in unison. Landis finished with a loud, hearty "YUH-HUH-HUH!!!!"  
  
This got the attention of several soldiers, and they all started running down the stairs to meet with Landis' team.  
  
Although he didn't take his eye off the soldiers, the odd Winghorder spoke to Rody. "Okay, Rody! Now!"  
  
Rody quickly obeyed, casting a powerful fire rune attack. As the soldiers were almost at the bottom of the stairs, a small explosion exploded under their feet, destroying most of them and sending the last one soaring through the air, overhead, until coming to a rest, falling headfirst into the lake.  
  
Landis watched as more soldiers ran down the stairs. He lifted his scythe as his grin widened. "The Grim Reaper is here." He chuckled. The kids took this as a notice and all four of them raised his or her weapons.  
  
Reed sweated as he and his team fought many soldiers at the ranch. Apparently, Landis' team letting out that sudden shout of that completely random phrase attracted soldiers to come down the other set of stairs, noticing the path to the ranch and battling Reed and co.  
  
Even though his team was greatly outnumbered, Reed vowed to press on no matter what. Because if he failed, Kathy would be in serious danger. Apparently, Edge seemed to feel the same way as Mamie, slicing through the many soldiers using the Star Dragon Sword with more determination than normal.  
  
Reed looked around. He saw Edge and Bazba, but couldn't see Watari anywhere. Suddenly, he heard a rustling coming from behind. Daring to look back as he charged his Rage Rune, he saw Watari leaping from the top of a tree and throw countless ninja stars at whatever soldier he could, all the while in midair.  
  
Reed smirked as he lashed out his right hand, casting the Rage Rune magic. A pair of giant fire serpent flew from out of nowhere and engulfed several soldiers in flames, destroying them instantly.  
  
However, Reed had failed to notice that several soldiers had gotten past his team and rushed towards the ranch, where Kathy and her team of Gordon, Elliot, Mamie and Scott were positioned.  
  
Kathy saw the soldiers coming, and bit her lip. She looked at the rest of her team. "You guys ready?" She asked.  
  
Elliot gulped as he put up his fists. He tried to act brave, but anyone could tell that he was more terrified now than from any of Landis' stories. Mamie gulped as well, although a little less scared than Elliot. She nodded and whipped out her frying pan. Scott's glare remained neutral as he nodded, holding several objects to throw. Gordon seemed to be adjusting the best to the situation, cracking his knuckles while grinning.  
  
"Okay." Kathy said nervously. "Let's do it!"  
  
Gordon quickly ran towards a few soldiers who were advancing on him. One soldier lashed out his sword at Gordon, but the Item Shop owner proved quicker, leaning to the side. "No good!" He laughed, striking the soldier in the face with his fist. Another soldier tried a horizontal slash, but Gordon again proved superior, this time ducking under the blade of steel. "Too slow!" He taunted as he shot his foot into the soldier's stomach.  
  
Elliot ran from three soldiers that had decided to take him on. None of the other soldiers approached the poor boy, as they thought that Elliot was a pitiful fighter not worth their time.  
  
Elliot, however, had a plan. He ran towards a plank leaning into the ground alongside a few stacks of crates and a rain barrel he had set up earlier. Elliot clambered on top of the crates, which reached higher than the plank, and waited for one of the soldiers to step on the bottom of the plank. As soon as one did, Elliot leapt from the crate and planted his feet on the top of the plank with all his might. His plan proved a success, as the soldier was sent flying through the air, over the fence and finally landing in the field, vanishing upon impact.  
  
Elliot wasn't done yet. He grabbed the rain barrel, tipped it over and rolled it at the remaining two soldiers, managing to trip them. Elliot finished by leaping into the air and landing on the backs of the soldiers, destroying them.  
  
Mamie proved to be a formidable fighter with her frying pan, thrusting it into the faces of whatever guards took her on. Mamie showed all the soldiers that she had a strong swing, destroying soldiers with one good strike.  
  
However, she had failed to notice one soldier sneaking up behind her, preparing to run her through. Mamie continued fighting, oblivious to her future attacker.  
  
Luckily, the soldier was noticed. By Edge. The young man's eyes sprang open. "Mamie!" He shouted, turning around and running towards the soldier preparing to finish off his girlfriend. "Look out!"  
  
Edge leapt into the air and raised the Star Dragon Sword above his head, bringing it down upon the soldier's back, destroying him instantly. Mamie turned around in time to see the soldier vanish. She gasped, realizing what could have happened.  
  
"Edge," Mamie said. "Y-You just saved me!"  
  
"You can thank me later!" Edge replied. "We need to continue fighting!"  
  
"Come on, worthless! Even the FIRST imbecile that served me could do better than THAT!" The Star Dragon Sword said. "What a lousy form! There was no follow-through at all!"  
  
"Shut up!" Edge shouted as he ran towards another soldier.  
  
Scott, because he wasn't much of a fighter, resorted to throwing rocks and such from a distance. He proved to be better than expected, managing to destroy several soldiers with rocks alone. Soon however, he was out of rocks. The trader looked behind him.  
  
"Waurenhyte!" Scott said. "I need something else!"  
  
"Here! Here!" Scott's parrot replied, dragging a very large rock behind him.  
  
"Great! Bring it here, Waurenhyte!" Scott said, turning back towards the soldiers fighting the others. Without turning around, Scott reached behind himself, grabbed the object and threw it with all his might. However, when he turned around, he saw the large rock still there. "Huh?" Scott said, looking back towards the soldiers. "What'd I throw?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Waurenhyte screamed as he flew through the air until bouncing off the head of a soldier, rebounding off several others, stalling them long enough for the other to destroy them.  
  
Kathy looked around, exhaling nervously. For some reason, none of the soldiers had attacked her yet. She was about to rush off to help Gordon when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"KATHY! LOOK OUT!" Reed's voice cried desperately.  
  
Kathy suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, Kathy saw several guards staring down at her Kathy gasped, but quickly grabbed the arm holding on her. Letting out a shout, Kathy threw the soldier over her shoulder. Spinning around, Kathy leapt into the air and planted one foot into a soldier's chest, pushing off it, spinning in midair before planting a horizontal kick to another soldier's face. Kathy landed on the ground, and lashed out her legs, tripping a fourth soldier. Jumping to her feet, Kathy leapt onto the soldier's back and sprang from it, overtop of the final two soldiers, kicking them both in the back on her way down.  
  
Standing to her feet, Kathy looked around. All the soldiers she had taken on had all vanished. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Kathy ran to help Gordon.  
  
Reed saw Kathy's 'show'. Seeing her fight those soldiers like that left him in awe. His mouth fell open as his eyes widened. "What a girl." He said to himself before turning around and continuing fighting.  
  
Toppo continued with his battle, as was the rest of his team. Mel had lashed out Branky, causing fire to spew from the doll's mouth, wiping out several soldiers in a row.  
  
Toppo was just about to rip another ball from his belt when he noticed something, or rather someONE, lying on the ground several yards away. Toppo's eyes widened when he saw the pointed ears and aqua hair on the female figure lying on the ground. Nei was bruised, beaten, bloodied and unconscious. Toppo narrowed his eyes and started seething in anger. All the soldiers were ignoring him because they were too busy with the others of Budehuc.  
  
Toppo started shaking in anger, knowing that he was going beserk.  
  
{Yes, that's right.} An unfamiliar voice said deeply. {Get mad. Fight for your female friend.}  
  
Toppo looked at his left hand as his eyes widened. It was the rune. The True Rage Rune was TALKING to him!  
  
"What?" Toppo whispered.  
  
{Turn your rage loose. You know you want to.} The rune said. {I'll take over for just a little while. I promise I'll give you control when we're through.} The voice was so...Haunting. Almost like a mysterious voice that would come up in one of Landis' stories. Toppo narrowed his eyes as his face hardened.  
  
"You're right." Toppo whispered bravely. He looked up at the soldiers surrounding the unconscious elf and slowly walked forward.  
  
After walking several steps, Toppo thrust his left fist into the air. "TAKE OVERRRRRRRR!!!!" Toppo screamed. Almost instantly, flames sprouted from Toppo's left hand, quickly spreading throughout his body, even though his clothes didn't burn. Toppo clenched his eyes shut because of the pain he was in. The rune was taking control, if just for a little bit. Within seconds, flames were rising from all over Toppo's body. Looking up into the sky, Toppo prepared to open his eyes. Thrusting his fists down, Toppo opened his eyes as two thin beams of light shot from them, clear into the midday sky. Toppo let out a psychotic scream.  
  
Landis' team heard the scream. Everyone in the area, soldiers included, looked towards the main area and saw two beams of light shooting into the sky, as well as reddish-orange light coming from the ground.  
  
"Ooooooooooo..." Everyone, even the soldiers, said in awe.  
  
Toppo charged at the soldiers surrounding Nei, his rage reaching it's full potential.  
  
{YES!!} The rune shouted into Toppo's mind. {ANGER! It's been SO LONG since I've had this much power!}  
  
Every time Toppo lashed out a fist, a flame burst around it, inflicting even more damage. The rune was using Toppo's anger to give it more power, and it was in turn unleashing everything on the soldiers.  
  
{Thrust your arms out sideways.} The rune instructed.  
  
Toppo instantly did as he was told, and as soon as he did, long, continuous pillars of fire shot from his arms, instantly destroying several soldiers. Quickly taking the opportunity, Toppo started to turn in place, destroying a dozen soldiers every time he moved.  
  
Within seconds, the soldiers were all wiped out. Toppo could hear the rune speaking again. {Aaahhh. Thank you.} It said. {After more than a decade, it feels so good to get power again.}  
  
Suddenly, Toppo felt his sanity returning. The flames quickly died down as the light from Toppo's eyes dimmed to reveal the natural colour. Quickly remembering why he went insane, Toppo dropped to the ground beside Nei and pressed his hand against her face.  
  
"Nei." Toppo whispered, gently patting Nei's face. "Nei, come on. Please wake up."  
  
Nei groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. When she was awake enough, she looked up and found herself staring into the concerned eyes of Toppo." Nei forced a smile. "Toppo. I...Thank you."  
  
A tear rolled down Toppo's face, knowing that Nei was alright. Suddenly, he felt something cold and sharp press up against the back of his neck. Daring to look over his shoulder, he saw Julian standing over him, sword in hand. Looking around, he saw that most of the soldiers were destroyed. Julian grinned evilly. "Enjoyed your last look at you elf friend, juggler?" He taunted.  
  
"Not so fast, Julian!"  
  
Julian turned his head to see Thomas standing by the steps leading to the castle, sword in hand. Instead of a nervous glare, Thomas looked surprisingly serious for a change.  
  
"You can't kill Toppo until you kill ME!" Thomas shouted determinedly.  
  
Julian was silent for a few seconds before grinning evilly. "Very well." He said. "It will settle our score at the same time."  
  
Julian pulled his sword away from Toppo and walked towards the young castle master. He raised his sword again. "Shall we?"  
  
Thomas spent the next minute or so in a sword fight with Julian without going anywhere, and he was showing signs of getting tired. Julian was starting to prove superior, beginning to force Thomas back, towards the castle.  
  
Soon, Thomas was against the door to the castle. He knew that he wouldn't have anywhere to go unless he did something, so he pushed the door open and darted into the mansion. Julian followed, and the two found themselves having a duel in the lobby of the mansion. Again, Julian was starting to prove superior, starting to force Thomas towards the stairs. Thomas quickly turned around and ran up the stairs to the first landing, where he resumed the duel until being forced to run upstairs completely.  
  
Julian continued to force Thomas back, and the two found themselves moving along the top walkway above the bottom floor. Soon, they arrived at the door to the balcony. Thomas opened the door as he continued fighting with Julian. Unfortunately, he ran out of room and ended up backing against the railing overlooking the ground one floor below. Apparently, the last of the soldiers had been destroyed, as a lot of the castle residents were gathered n the ground to watch the fight.  
  
Julian snickered. "Admit it, boy." He said. "You've lost. Surrender the castle and maybe I'll let you live."  
  
Thomas seethed. "Never!" He spat.  
  
Julian's smile disappeared. "Very well." He quickly jabbed Thomas in the shoulder, drawing a steady stream of blood. Thomas cried out in pain as he held onto his shoulder.  
  
"THOMAS!" Cecile screamed.  
  
Julian laughed. "I'll enjoy this thoroughly." He said evilly.  
  
The corrupt man lunged at Thomas, but the boy was smart. Thomas bent over as he let Julian stab the air above him. Then, with all his might, Thomas thrust himself back into a standing position, flipping Julian from the balcony.  
  
Julian screamed in terror as he fell, but it didn't help him any. He hit the ground with a sickening crack, where he lay still.  
  
Cecile slowly inspected the unmoving man. "He's...He's dead!"  
  
Everyone in the area minus the other council members started cheering, having won the battle. And with no casualties even!  
  
Thomas walked through the doors to the mansion just in time for Hugo to tell the other council members that they're being banished from the castle for good. At first, the council members argued, and even ordered Chris to support them. Chris however, refused and said that she agreed completely that they should be banished.  
  
Thomas staggered over to his father, still holding his shoulder. He had something to say to him.  
  
Thomas' father sighed when he saw his ex-son coming. "You here to gloat, boy?" He asked.  
  
Thomas narrowed his eyes. "Be thankful that you're just being banished. You could've gotten a lot worse, you know."  
  
Thomas' father looked at the floor. Thomas saw this and continued. "Don't think I don't agree with them. You've done so much evil that you could be put in jail, but if you actually make honest attempts at dropping this whole council thing and become less corrupted, maybe I'll let you come back once in a while."  
  
While Thomas was having the talk, Toppo walked towards the Inn, where Mio was probably helping the wounded. Luce was tending to Nei's wounds and said that she'd be fine.  
  
During the walk to the Inn, Toppo looked at his left hand.  
  
"I hope that you got enough energy, because I'm re-sealing you soon." Toppo whispered to the rune.  
  
{...Don't get too cocky yet.} The rune said suspiciously. {I sense a great evil nearby. You may have to use me sooner than you think.}  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Final Battle

Chapter eleven: Final Battle  
  
Toppo pushed open the door to the Inn and walked inside. He walked past a very relieved Sebastian and walked upstairs. He knew which room Mio was in, treating the wounded. Toppo went to the third door and went in. Mio was inside the large room, finishing wrapping a bandage around Emily's arm. The redhead girl thanked the nurse and left the room.  
  
After Emily left, Mio saw Toppo coming into the room. She smiled. "Hey, Toppo." She greeted. "How'd the battle go?"  
  
Toppo returned the smile. "Everyone's still alive, and that fat idiot we went against when it was just a few of us here is dead."  
  
Mio nodded. "That's great! Finally we don't have anything more to fear from that wise guy!"  
  
Toppo approached Mio. "And YOU. You've worked so hard to heal everyone. You must be proud of yourself." He said softly.  
  
Mio again nodded. "I am. Maybe someday I'll be as good as Dr. Tuta."  
  
Juggler and nurse each found themselves staring into each other's eyes again. Slowly, they leaned in, preparing to give each other a long awaited kiss. Toppo and Mio closed their eyes as they got closer to each other.  
  
Toppo's eyes sprang open when he heard a loud 'bang' coming from behind. He turned around as Mio looked around him to see what the noise was. There, standing in the doorway, was Mike. He had thrown the door open with such great force that it almost fell to the floor. Instead of his normal happy features, his face was twisted in anger and hate.  
  
"Mike?" Mio asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mike ignored her. His gaze was focused on Toppo. He placed his hand horizontally against his forehead. "I've had it up to HERE with you, Toppo!" He seethed. "You've survived every single challenge I've thrown at you! You weren't supposed to survive the battle!"  
  
Toppo's eyes sprang open in realization. "Y-You did all this?" He whispered in shock.  
  
Mike gave a twisted smirk. "Yes. That was all me." He said.  
  
"Why, Mike?!" Mio asked, her hand up to her mouth. "Why?!"  
  
The card shark turned his gaze to the young nurse. "You're my reason, Mio." He said coldly. "I was about to tell you that I wanted to go out with you, but you said that Toppo beat me! I couldn't stand losing you to a loser like Toppo!"  
  
"Don't you DARE call Toppo that!" Mio shouted back. "He's a much kinder person than you'll ever be!"  
  
Toppo didn't actually hear the insult. His mind was focused on Mike's plans and what he had done to the people Toppo loved. He growled deeply as he started to feel the rune attempting to take control. Toppo controlled it though, as he thought it wasn't time to go berserk yet.  
  
Slowly, Toppo walked towards Mike. "You had Shabon kidnapped. You had the council battle with us, which got Nei deeply injured." He growled. "All because you want to take Mio from me."  
  
Mike nodded with an evil grin. "Yep."  
  
"Well, guess what." Toppo growled. "You've messed with the wrong man!"  
  
Mike quickly grabbed something at his side and pulled it out. Toppo's eyes widened. A sword! Why didn't he notice it before?  
  
"Fine." Mike said. "We shall settle this in a duel. Although I don't think you'll survive because you don't have a good weapon."  
  
{That's what HE thinks.} Toppo thought.  
  
Mike quickly took a slash at Toppo with his sword, but Toppo jumped back, avoiding the attack. Toppo quickly ripped a ball from his belt and hurled it at Mike. The ball found its way to the target, and Mike staggered back. Grabbing the opportunity, Toppo lunged forward and landed his fist against Mike's jaw. Mio saw the sudden start of the fight and she backed off, scared for Toppo.  
  
Mike staggered back from the punch Toppo gave him, only to feel Toppo continue to pelt him with his fists. Mike soon found a break in Toppo's punches and used his shoulder to knock the ticked off juggler back. Somehow, Mike's blow was so hard that Toppo was sent back a good ten feet, coming to a rest close to the window. Mike readied his sword and charged forward in an attempt to run him through.  
  
Toppo slowly stood up, trying to recover from Mike's strangely powerful blow. The sound of Mio screaming brought him back to attention as he looked up and saw Mike charging at him with his sword preparing for a lunge. Toppo stood still in waiting until Mike was close enough, then reacted. The juggler leaned to the side, allowing the insane card shark to pass. Mike not only missed to attack, but tripped over Toppo's foot. The young man crashed through the window and fell from the second floor of the Inn, landing on his stomach when he reached the ground. Toppo leapt out the window after him, quickly coming to the ground. Luckily, Toppo was much more athletic than Mike, and rolled along the ground when he reached it to avoid breaking his legs.  
  
Toppo quickly noticed that Mike was getting to his feet. How Mike had managed to fall two floors onto the ground and get up with no broken bones was beyond him, but Toppo put his fists up to prepare to continue his fight with Mike.  
  
Unfortunately, Mike was prepared. The card player spun around, fist outstretched. Mike struck Toppo across the face, causing the juggler to pause for a second. Mike continued by attempting a horizontal slash at Toppo. Luckily, Toppo recovered and saw this coming. With amazing agility, Toppo leapt over the blade of steel as it passed underneath him. Coming down, Toppo struck Mike in the stomach with his foot, causing Mike to bend over to try and catch his breath. As soon as Toppo landed on the ground, he struck Mike with an uppercut to the chin. Mike flew through the air several feet before landing on his back and sliding across the ground.  
  
Toppo failed to notice that there was a crowd gathering around the battle. Everyone was wondering what was going on.  
  
"Why is Toppo fighting Mike?" Cecile asked.  
  
"Furthermore, why does Mike have a sword?" Samus added.  
  
"Mike looks angry." Dupa observed. "No one's seen him angry before."  
  
Toppo continued to strike Mike with punches, his anger continuing to rise. While fighting, Toppo could hear the True Rage Rune talking to him again.  
  
{Let me take over again!} The rune shouted in Toppo's mind. {I can help us win!}  
  
{No, not yet.} Toppo thought in response, hoping that the rune could hear. {I can do this battle.}  
  
{Very well.} The rune replied. {Let me know when you need help.}  
  
Mike again lunged forward with his sword, and Toppo again avoided it. Toppo quickly struck Mike with his fist, causing the card player to stagger back. As he charged his Earth Rune, Toppo ripped another ball from his belt and hurled it at Mike, furthering Mike's pause. By now, his rune was charged. Toppo lashed out his right hand and cast an Earthquake. The Earth opened up underneath Mike's feet, launching him into the air. When Mike landed on the ground, his sword was thrown aside.  
  
Toppo stormed over to the defeated Mike, got down on one knee, grabbed Mike's collar and pulled his fist back.  
  
"Toppo! Wait!"  
  
Toppo turned his head to the left and saw Mio running through the crowd, rushing over to his side.  
  
"Please! Don't hit him!" Mio half-begged as she arrived at Toppo's side.  
  
Mike sighed in relief. "Thanks."  
  
Mio turned to Mike and pulled her fist back. "Let ME do it!"  
  
*POW!*  
  
As soon as Mio delivered the punch, Mike's head fell back, the card shark going into unconsciousness. Toppo stood up and embraced Mio. He was glad that it was finally over.  
  
Or so he thought. Toppo heard a loud crackling noise coming from where Mike was laying. Again looked at the defeated man, Toppo saw something he hadn't noticed earlier: A small shape on Mike's forehead. On closer inspection, Toppo saw that it was an upside down triangle. Currently, the shape was surrounded in a purple light, emitting strange electricity at the same time. Suddenly, the light faded and the electricity stopped, and when it did, the shape was gone.  
  
Mio stared at Mike with wide eyes for a few seconds before turning to Toppo. "What was that all about?" Toppo shrugged, not taking his eyes off the defeated man. Mio gave her opinion. "You don't suppose he was being controlled, do you?"  
  
"He was." A voice replied.  
  
Toppo and Mio looked in the direction of the voice, as did everyone else in the area. Standing a good ten yards away was a tall figure in a brown cloak, which was waving in the slight breeze.  
  
The juggler and nurse stared at the figure for a few seconds before Mio spoke up. "W-Who are you?" She dared to ask.  
  
"In a minute." The figure replied. Because of the voice, Toppo could tell that the figure was a male. "Anyway, yes. Your card-playing friend WAS being controlled." Toppo could've sworn he saw an evil smirk under the cloak as the man finished his phrase. "By me."  
  
"Why Mike?" Mio asked.  
  
"He was the perfect pawn. He wanted revenge on Toppo." The man replied. "All I want is revenge. Period."  
  
"Revenge?" Toppo asked.  
  
The man grabbed the shoulder of his cloak and, in one quick move, removed the cloak and tossed it aside, revealing the face of a young-looking man underneath.  
  
Toppo's eyes widened when he saw the identity of the man. Of course! The shape on Mike's forehead...  
  
The mark of Yuber.  
  
Yuber smirked when he saw the shocked faces on Toppo and Mio. "Surprised?" He asked. "Yes. I survived the collapse of the Cyndar Ruins, as you can see."  
  
"Why would you want revenge on us?" Mio asked.  
  
"After the amount of times I've met defeat by whoever gets thrown at me, you would think that I'd hold SOME resentment." Yuber replied with a sneer.  
  
"Well, I demand you give Mike control of himself again!" Mio shouted.  
  
"Go ahead. Take him." The black night smirked. "Not even with all those enhanced abilities I gave him did he do well."  
  
Toppo mentally nodded in understanding. That certainly explained Mike's powerful blows and falling from a high place without breaking anything.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better get started." Yuber said. "I SHALL have my revenge, starting with the juggler!" The familiar two blades of steel shot from Yuber's sleeves as he readied them for attacking.  
  
Toppo's eyes widened. Sure, he was present when Geddoe went to retrieve the True Lightning Rune from Yuber, but how well could he fare against Yuber one-on-one? He quickly turned to Mio. "Get out of here, Mio!" He whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Mio nodded nervously. "Be careful, Toppo." She said as she turned around and ran into the crowd.  
  
Toppo and Yuber spent a few seconds staring each other down before Yuber started the fight. Charging forward, Yuber pulled both swords back. Toppo saw this coming, and leapt into the air as the swords passed underneath. The normally silent juggler sent his foot flying into Yuber's face before he hit the ground, making the dark knight stagger back. Toppo continued with a punch to the stomach, another to the head and a juggling ball off the face.  
  
Yuber took a slash at Toppo with his left weapon, which Toppo also managed to avoid, but not without the weapon making a deep cut on his leg. Despite the pain, Toppo continued the fight. Dropping to the ground, Toppo spun his legs around, knocking Yuber off his feet. Toppo took the opportunity and leapt into the air in an attempt to land on Yuber. Unfortunately, Yuber saw this and teleported before Toppo landed on the ground. When he landed, Toppo heard Yuber appearing behind him, so he made another jump into the air, soaring above a sword attack. Toppo flipped over Yuber and kicked him in the back.  
  
Yuber staggered back, holding onto his back. "Ungh...Impressive, juggler. I guess I should seen that coming." He smirked. "But you can't hold out on physical attacks alone, and you've used up al your offensive magic on your Earth Rune."  
  
{Maybe so, but you're not aware of the True Rage Rune!} Toppo thought.  
  
Yuber again charged at Toppo and slashed at him. Again, Toppo jumped, but Yuber knew this was coming, so he slashed at Toppo with the other weapon while he was in the air. The sword clipped Toppo's shoulder. The juggler let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. Toppo tried his hardest to ignore the pain as he stood up. However, Yuber took another slash before Toppo was ready, attacking his other leg. Toppo let out another cry as he fell on his side.  
  
"TOPPO!" Toppo heard Shabon cry. Yuber stood over him, smirking evilly. "Face it, my friend. You've got no chance." He said. "After I kill you, my revenge will have started. One by one, I'll kill everyone here, leaving no one alive."  
  
Toppo started seething at Yuber. His pain may have been massive, but at the moment, his anger was far greater.  
  
{Get ready.} Toppo thought, his attention on the rune. {I'm going to give you control again.}  
  
{I'm always ready!} The rune replied.  
  
Slowly, Toppo staggered to his feet. Yuber saw him and sighed in frustration. "Don't you ever die?" He asked.  
  
Toppo didn't answer. All he heard was his own seething, getting louder with each breath. His eyes were focused on the black night, both organs of sight flaming with anger.  
  
Suddenly, Toppo shot his left fist into the air. "TAKE OVERRRRRRR!!!!!" Toppo shouted.  
  
Almost instantly, flames sprouted from Toppo's left hand, quickly spreading throughout his body, again not burning his clothes. Within seconds, Toppo was a human torch.  
  
Yuber's eyes widened in shock. "W-What is this?!" He asked.  
  
"True Rage!" The flaming juggler growled.  
  
Toppo charged at Yuber, fists flying. Yuber was unprepared and fell victim to Toppo's onslaught. Punch after punch, Toppo was successful in every attack. Flames sprouted from Toppo's hands every punch, adding to the power. Everyone in the crowd, Mio especially, was shocked greatly at Toppo's immense power.  
  
Seeing that Yuber was near defeat, Toppo lunged out his fist again, again nailing Yuber in the jaw. The black knight staggered back, but Toppo wanted to finish the battle with a bang. Thrusting his hands together, Toppo fired a beam of flames from his palms, nailing Yuber with amazing impact. Yuber soared back several feet before vanishing into thin air.  
  
Toppo stood still for a few seconds to make sure Yuber wasn't going to appear again. When he was certain that he had won, Toppo dropped his stance. Suddenly, he felt his sanity returning. The flames around Toppo's body faded from sight as his eyes regained their colour. Toppo looked around for a few seconds before he suddenly felt two pairs of arms thrown around him.  
  
"You did it, Toppo!" Shabon cried as she wrapped her small arms around Toppo's waist.  
  
"We knew you could, Toppo! We just KNEW you could!" Nei cried as she hugged Toppo by the neck.  
  
{Congratulations, my friend.} The rune said in Toppo's mind. {I've seen how much you care for these two. If you want to stay to protect them, I suggest that you re-seal me before your time runs out.}  
  
Toppo's eyes sprang open in horror. He had completely forgotten about that! Quickly and gently, Toppo broke from Nei and Shabon and rushed towards the crowd, despite the pain in both his legs, quickly finding Eike. "How much time do I have left?" He asked Eike.  
  
"Not much longer than a half an hour." Eike replied. "We'd better get to the sublevel and re-seal that rune."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Toppo stood in front of the rune seal, preparing to seal the True Rage Rune. Eike, Thomas and a small group of others stood by the entrance to the room, watching the juggler.  
  
Toppo sighed as he outstretched his left hand. Suddenly, his hand was surrounded in a dim light, which soon got brighter. Soon, it was so bright that Toppo had to close his eyes to protect himself. Soon, the light faded, and Toppo opened his eyes. The True Rage Rune floated in font of him again, re-sealed.  
  
{Thank you.} Toppo heard the rune say. {With the amount of anger you gave me, I shouldn't need to be used for another twenty years.}  
  
Toppo nodded. "It's been fun." He whispered before turning around and limping away from the seal.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Toppo limped back into the front yard of the castle. Pablo was talking to Sebastian, almost begging for a job, Shabon was playing with some of the other kids and Nei was talking with Yumi. Toppo looked around for Mio, and quickly spotted her. However, he was surprised to see her talking with Mike.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-MIO-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"I hope that you can forgive me for everything I've done." Mike half- pleaded. "I swear I didn't want to do anything I did!"  
  
Mio smiled kindly and shook her head. "It's alright, Mike. You were under Yuber's control."  
  
Mike looked down and sighed. "And I'm also sorry that I tried to come between you and Toppo." He said. "It was your decision, and I'll respect that."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Toppo watched as Mike left Mio and walked in his direction. Mike started walking past him, but stopped halfway past. Slowly, Mike looked at Toppo. "You lucky dog." Mike whispered. "You'd better take care of her, or else I'll REALLY get mad."  
  
With that, Mike walked off. Toppo smirked at the retreating man and continued limping towards Mio.  
  
Mio saw Toppo coming, and smiled warmly. Soon, Toppo was at the nurse's side, smiling.  
  
"Nothing's going to stop us this time." Toppo said.  
  
"Good." Mio said.  
  
Toppo wrapped his arms around Mio and, for the first time, gave her a long, passionate kiss. There was a loud cheer coming from all over right after Toppo and Mio kissed, but both ignored it.  
  
If there was one thing Toppo learned from this whole thing, it was this: He cared extremely deeply for Nei, Shabon and Mio, and he was willing to risk anything for any of them. But this was also his weakness. Their pain would bring out his anger.  
  
A Juggler's Rage.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: *SSBFreak is lying on his back, panting.* Man! That took me SO LONG to do! Well, at least I'm finished, and can start work on my next fic. Don't worry. I'm not stopping my Samus fic either. I just wanna multi- task. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please read and review! 


End file.
